Love Me and More
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, MayuLoki. She was only five when they met, but what happens a decade later when he still looks the same and she doesn't remember? HAS BEEN EDIT AND UPDATED! I RECOMMEND reading the story from the beginning again! CH 9, A Prelude of Tomorrow, a weekend trip to Hakone will open up a few things!
1. Prologue

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Prologue.**

He smirked.

That trademark smirk that caused many women to swoon and pissed off men. He had a way with people, whether they loved him or hated him. It amused him to no end at how far he could go to affect each individual. He read them so easily, piercing right into their hearts, and it was like he knew, just knew how to trigger their emotions.

At that moment, his green eyes caught a new prey. He watched with great intensity.

The girl looked no older than five years of age. Her strange, pink hair curled below her shoulders, being held back by a blue hairband. She wore a simple, blue kimono with a light green obi. She seemed so small and lost in the huge yard of trees and flowers. Her eyes was looking all around, curiosity shone brightly in them. Her arms were locked around a rabbit doll.

Her feet moved one step at a time, very unfamiliar with her new setting. With her doll companion, she bravely began to explore the wonderland of greenery. She was amazed by the many colors of flowers, how huge trees were compared to her, and even the little insects and birds all around.

She spotted a yellow butterfly sweetly stealing the nectar from a flower. She hurried over to grab it, but it flew off as her hand grabbed the air. She chased it, swinging the bunny at her side and humming a cheerful tune, and not once succeeded in capturing it.

She pouted.

He chuckled at her failure. His voice reached her ears, and she looked up, in the trees. She gasped when a boy, about six or seven years older, jumped down from a thick branch and landed next to her. He was wearing clothes she had never seen before, so she stared at him with her mouth opened in awe. He gave her a big grin and placed his hand on top of her head.

Her soft, pink hair slipped in between his fingers, and he lost his smile and took his hand away from her. She peered at him with her round, innocent eyes, and he froze, lost in the depths of caramel, tinted with red. No one had ever gazed at him in such a way before, as if she wasn't looking at him at all but deep into his soul.

"What's your name?" she asked, giving him the sweetest smile ever.

He blinked and shook the stupor out of him, moving over to the tree, and sat down. He rested his back against it before telling her, "You should say your name first before asking others."

"Okay," she replied and sat down next to him, her small body giving her full attention to him, with her bunny in her lap, "I'm Mayura." His eyes were closed, but he heard her shifting positions. He purposely remained silent, but she poked his arm, "Ne, your turn."

Then he pretended to fall asleep, but that didn't stop the girl. She poked him harder, and he continued to ignore her. She pouted and pinched his arm, that caused him to yelp. He glared at her, rubbing his injured arm. "What's wrong with you!" he demanded. He didn't think she would be a brat and bother someone older than her.

"You were being mean!"

"Hey, you pinched me first!"

She stuck out her tongue at him and stood up. "Fine, I don't want to know your name!" she shouted and ran off. She was heading back from the direction she had originally come from when he had first spotted her. He climbed to his feet and narrowed his eyes at her retreating form.

He brushed a hand through his thick, auburn hair, and grumbled, "How annoying."

* * *

Later, that evening in the study, he was sitting quietly in the leather chair, enjoying a book. Usually around that time, no one would bother him until it was dinner time. He was completely absorbed in his reading and didn't notice the door opening. It wasn't until the door closed with an audible clack that he noticed another's presence in the room. Without taking his eyes off the page, he waited for the expected person to speak.

When nothing was said, with eyes remaining on the pages, he asked, "Is dinner ready?"

Still no answer.

Quite irritated, at this point, by insolence, he shifted forward in the chair until he sat at the very edge, feet touching the floor and put his book down, looking right into the curious eyes of Mayura. He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Loki!" she chirped with a smile. She leaned on the desk, placing both hands on the surface. Her height was barely over the desk, and he saw that childish bunny in one of her hands. "I know your name!" she announced proudly as if she had discovered it all on her own.

"So?" he merely looked away without a care.

"Loki is a big meanie!"

Ignoring her, he picked up his book again and resumed reading. As much as he tried, he couldn't focus on the words. He had read the same line at least ten times already. He followed the girl's form from the corner of his eye.

She walked over to the other side of his desk and stood next to his chair, leaning curiously on the armrest to see what he was looking at it. "Hey, Loki!"

"What is it?"

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What's it say?"

"It says good, little girls shouldn't be bothering other people. They should run elsewhere to play," he explained, giving her an obvious hint.

"There's no one to play with me. Everyone is so busy!"

"And you think I'll play with you?" She nodded as he pretended to flip the page, "Why do you think I would play with you?"

She tilted her head to the side and stated like it was the most obvious answer, "You're small like me!"

If only she paid more attention, then she could hear the sudden pop of an annoyed vein on Loki's head. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again forcing an arrogant smirk upon his lips, "But I'm just a _big meanie_." He had used her own words against her, and when he glanced at her for a response. He noticed the pout and the loneliness in her expressive eyes. She was staring at her hands that tightly gripped the leather armrest.

"I didn't mean it."

Her voice was so soft and so sad, he would've barely heard her if she hadn't been standing so close to him. Completely caught off guard by the heart wretching response, he just stared at her, awashed in sudden guilty that he brought such a sorrowful emotion to a little girl. At the sight of ears were brimming at the edge of her round eyes, he panicked. After their encounter earlier that day, he didn't think she would burst into tears from this little skirmish.

The book slipped out of his hands and laid forgotten on the floor, as he nervously held up his hands in front of her, gesturing sporadically for her to not cry, not sure how that would help, and it didn't at all. Her sniffles slowly became whimpers, with her shoulders jerking a bit, from the overwhelming need to release her tears. She hugged her bunny, burying her face against the plush, and cried softly, different from his expectation of a banshee scream.

He never liked the sight of a female crying. Not only was it troublesome to see, it was dreadful to his ears. And it just wasn't right for a man to make a woman cry, even if they were both children.

"Ah Mayura, don't cry!" he attempted to appease her, "If you stop crying, I'll... I'll play with you! I promise!"

She stopped crying, calming down to a lot of sniffling, but her face remained against the doll, so he waited for her to finish her waterworks. He closed his eyes, hoping it worked, and tried to push the oncoming headache away, but instead of the end of the sniffles, he heard giggles.

"Okay!" she shouted with glee.

Loki froze, green eyes struck with shock and horror.

The five-year-old girl... had just... played him!

Mayura lifted her head up, smiling, "Loki promised!" Then she ran to the doors and opened one of them. She paused and looked back, "We can play after dinner. Oh, Yamino-san said it was time to eat." She giggled and left the room, leaving a slumped Loki in his chair.

How did he let a little girl get to him so badly.

He slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Aargh, Mayura!"

* * *

"Loki!"

The young boy opened one of his eyes and looked at the frowning girl, who was leaning over him with her bunny clutched to her chest. He was laying so comfortably on the grass, that the thought of being disturbed was far from his mind, yet it had been so peaceful, definitely too good to be true. The weather was sunny and a little warm, but the shade of the tree and the periodic breeze kept him cool and refreshed.

He sighed and returned to his nap.

"Mou, Loki!" she stomped her feet, "You promised to play with me!"

"I already did that," he replied.

She fell into silence, staring down at him, almost looking thoughtful. Most of the time he was mean and moody, snapping at her irritably, but at that moment, she saw how nice he looked, speaking to her in a much kinder tone. She knelt down and put a hand on his head, and that caused him to open his eyes. Tints of pink appeared on his cheeks as her bright eyes were boring down into his own pair. She didn't say a word but just stared at him, a playful smile on her lips.

He was feeling uncomfortable under her gaze and looked away, pushing her hand from his head and rolling onto his side. His back faced her as he tried to get some more sleep, but strangely, he could feel her eyes watching him. He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face wearily.

He heard her moving, and the next thing he knew, he felt her pressed against his back. She had laid down next to him, on her side, and hugged her bunny while it was snuggled in between their bodies.

"Good night, Loki," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Her free arm draped over him, small fingers clinging to the fabric of his shirt, and he sighed again, a longer one conceding defeat at the hands of a girl less than half his age. His eyes softened, and he smiled faintly at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Good night, Mayura," he returned, placing his hand over hers.

She was such a hand full.

* * *

Days went by, and soon, those days became weeks. Weeks turned into months, with each passing season. During that time, Loki came to accept the pink-haired girl in his life. He couldn't deny the growing attachment that both of them had, whether it was because of their ages - being the youngest ones in the household - or the loneliness they shared, but they found comfort in each other.

During the day, they would spend time outside and explore the endless land or just stay in the study and talk about the curiosities of the world. Even mealtimes were spent together, snatching food off one another's plates or giving the _icky veggies_ to the hungry, black puppy under the table, when Yamino wasn't looking.

The young man with round glasses would turn back and half the plate of food would be gone. He would glance at the two of them, and they would share the secret in their snickering. He knew they were up to something but let it slide since they were having so much fun.

Then at night, Mayura would get sleepy from the day of playing, and he would carry her to her bedroom, even if she insisted she wasn't tired and wanted to play some more with him. He would scold her playfully, tucking her into bed, and then sit down near the edge of the bed to tell her a bedtime story.

Sometimes he would read her a fairy tale, where the princess lived happily ever after with her prince, and other times he would make up a story on the spot, about a pirate in search of the greatest treasure of the world, or a banished angel from heaven finding a home on earth, or the adventures of a detective and his beautiful, silly assistant. She seemed to like the stories about the detective and the assistant more than any of the others, and he had to laugh at the thought of them falling into those roles.

But she always held his hand and fell asleep before he ever finished the stories, letting her dreams imagine the rest.

He made sure she was asleep, and then with his other hand, pulled the covers up to her chin. His expression softened at how angelic and peaceful she appeared. How did such a small girl have so much energy, he would never know. Her small hand kept the hold on his as she slept. He could hear her steady breathing, as his fingers teased her pink tresses for a few minutes, never disturbing her slumber. He always did something to prolong the departure from her side, having found that every second without her by his side was dreadfully boring, and painful.

He chuckled, recalling how he had originally wanted to distance himself from her as much as possible, but now, he couldn't imagine his life returning to those lonesome days again.

"Loki," she mumbled his name in her sleep, a slight squeeze of her hand with his, "don't leave. Please don't leave me..."

"I won't," he answered without hesitation.

* * *

"Mayura!"

Loki sat up in bed, calling her name with such urgency, ragged breathing, sweat rolling down his face as if he had the worst nightmare ever. He couldn't remember the details, but he had seen Mayura's teary face as they dragged her from him, forcing their separation. Her voice had been as desperate as he, calling out to each other. He could almost hear her voice in his head again and shuddered at the thought, at the fear, because it had felt so real.

With such a strong feeling, he quickly got out of bed, still in his pajamas, and went straight to the girl's room. His footsteps echoed down the hallway till he reached his destination. Nervous and scared of the possibility that the images were real, his hand trembled as he turned the knob and pushed against the weight of the door, letting it swing open wide. He took a step inside, calling out to her.

"Mayura?"

He stared at the neatly made bed.

"Mayura!"

For the first time in his life, he truly felt fear in his heart.

"MAYURA!"

He kept calling her name, running down the stairs. He ran by every single adult, that had awoken to his voice, in the house, who tried to stop him. Out the front door, bare feet running through the grass, across the dirt, over rocks and stones just to reach the precious girl being placed into the vehicle. Ignoring the pain in his feet, he pushed himself harder. He was almost there. He could almost reach her and pull her back into his arms.

At the sound of his voice desperately calling to her, she looked at him from the window, small hands pressed against the glass, her own voice attempting to reach him only to be blocked by the metal barrier, and she started to cry.

She wanted her Loki.

Yamino grabbed the young boy before he got anywhere near the car, as it slowly pulled away into the road. For being half his size, Loki was putting up a fight with all his strength, nearly biting the caretaker's arm off. The boy cursed and demanded the man to release him.

"Loki-sama," he said with much regret, "I'm sorry."

When the car disappeared from view, Yamino finally let the boy go. He watched painfully as Loki, no longer struggling, fell to the ground, on his knees. His fists clenched tightly in his lap, bearing his knuckles white, while his head hung low, hiding the deep turmoil in his chest, like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it before smashing it in to a million pieces.

Then something fell.

A droplet.

Then two.

His hand touched the moisture falling from his eyes, as if they were unfamiliar to him, and they kept coming. His head dropped in to both hands, and he wept.

All he wanted was his Mayura.


	2. His Salvation

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter One: His Salvation.**

A small bunny face and a good luck charm hung together on a silver chain, around the handle of a bag.

The school bag leaned against the wall, until a hand grabbed it.

"I'm off to school, papa!"

A teenage girl slipped on her shoes and ran out of the front door, with the bag in one hand and the other fumbling with her pink hair. A piece of toast was dangling from her mouth as she ran down the stairs. She made a sharp left turn after the gates and increased her speed. She had less than fifteen minutes to make it to school, or she would be reprimanded again for tardiness.

It was bad manners to eat while moving, but she just had no time. She chewed on the toast as she hurried down the sidewalk, thinking how her father had carelessly forgotten to wake her up.

"Ah, no time to think about that either!" she cried and sped up faster, if that was even possible, leaving a trail of dust after her.

She ran by a mother with a baby stroller and stopped to admire the little infant.

She ran by some young kids and ushered them in the direction of their elementary school.

She ran by a dog lifting its leg near a tree and scolded it before taking off again.

So many distractions this morning, but then again, that was just in her nature to lose focus so easily. She shrugged to herself and running along a brick wall when she suddenly felt a chill. She stopped and walked up to the opened iron gates, finishing what's left of her measily breakfast.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of a two-story mansion that she had never noticed before on her route to school. Her ruby eyes glazed over at the beautiful, European-style structure. It was something right out of those fancy homes magazine of the rich and famous.

Then the nearby school clock tower echoed on the hour. "I'm soooooooo laaaaate!" she panicked and ran off, flailing her arms in the air. If the girl had noticed anything in the mess of her morning, then it would have been her bunny charm having flown off her school bag and landed on the ground, near the gates of the strange mansion. Unfortunately, she didn't with other matters preoccupying her mind.

Upon closer inspection of the building, a figure stood by the window of the second floor, having watched her since her arrival. He watched intently, until she was no longer in his view. His body stiffened at the sight of her, and the fabric of the curtain in his the hand crinkled from his tight grip. The edge of his pursed lips gradually curled upwards into a smile.

* * *

"Mayura joined us again, hm?" a male student laughed at the unfortunate girl, who was added to his team's clean up duty that afternoon as punishment for her third tardiness that month. He watched the girl sadly sweep the classroom floor, periodically letting a puff of air out of her mouth.

"Mou, Koutaro-kun!" she pouted, "It's not funny!"

She started to sweep faster, grumbling to herself. She had a lot of homework to do too, and the hour she was on cleaning duty was an hour less put to homework, not that she really wanted to do it. She was currently doing very poorly in math class, and if it got any worse, she might be forced to go to cram school, which would ruin her teenage social life, not that she really had one.

Her days had been spent helping her father with menial errands, reading mystery novels and the occasional trips through the neighborhood in search of mysteries, like mini-adventures of a teenage detective. Her father had always questioned her strange hobby, but she had no explanation for it, always with a shrug that it had been a part of her likes for as long as she could remember, to which the man would look away in silence.

"Noooo!" she sniffled, thinking about the end of her adventures, and her classmates looked at her strangely.

"Hey now, Mayura," the handsome, blonde Koutaro consoled her, "we're almost done."

She was determined to get everything done quickly. After the sweeping, she washed the boards, then dusted the shelves and cleaned the desktops, while everyone watched in amazement at her speed.

"Wow, we should keep you in our group," he thought aloud.

* * *

An hour later, after such a strenuous workout, her arms ached heavily. She was walking down the street, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand, trying not to wince at the throbbing ache running down her muscles. She had no idea she was that out of shape, considering how much she scoured the neighborhoods, especially on the weekends. She was a child of the outdoors, energized just by the sun, the air, and three meals a day!

Speaking of food, she wondered what her father was going to make for dinner, or if he was home yet. She was sure he had to meet a client at the edge of town today.

A strange feeling had pulled her to a stop, and she looked around, her usually route to and from school, and she realized she was outside the gates of the fancy mansion again. She saw a plaque on the brick wall, that she seemed to have missed that morning, but then again, she had been late so she wouldn't have taken much notice of it.

She leaned forward slightly, with a index finger to her chin, "Hmm, Enjaku Detective Agency?" Her eyes sparkled as she reread each word silently, completely amazed that a beautiful detective agency was in the neighborhood, like a dream come true.

"Hello, Miss!" a voice spoke. She looked beyond the plaque, pass the iron bars, and saw a young man - perhaps a few years older than her - smiling politely in her direction. "You're a client, aren't you!" he said eagerly, walking to her. Before she could deny it, he already had a hold of her elbow and guided her towards the mansion.

"Don't be shy," he encouraged, "The young master will assist with anything you need. He is the best detective on earth!"

"Oh, you're not the detective?" Mayura seemed puzzled, because he looked so cool and mature.

"Definitely not. I'm the caretaker of this house. My name is Yamino Ryuusuke."

The name swirled in her mind for a few seconds. It sounded really familiar, but she couldn't remember. And before she rudely forgot to give her, she bowed politely, "Ah, I'm Mayura. Daidouji Mayura."

"I know." She looked at him quizzically. After realizing his mistake, he quickly added, "Ah, I know the Daidouji Shrine a few blocks away."

She nodded at the fact, "Yep, that's where I live, with my papa!"

Yamino opened the door and bowed like a gentleman, allowing the girl to enter the building first. Her eyes suddenly jumped all over the place. It was even bigger inside, making her feel so tiny in the foyer. After closing the front door, he gestured her towards the stairway and proceeded to lead her to the second floor.

She was a bit apprehensive, being in a strange place with someone she was almost certain she didn't know. Her hand automatically clutched the handle of her school bag tightly while she twirled the ends of her pink hair around her finger, a habit of hers when she was nervous, and that was when she finally noticed her bunny charm was missing from her bag. She freaked out on the spot and fell on all fours searching for it.

The young man raised a brow at her crawling form and asked, "Did you lose something, Daidouji-san?"

She looked up at him with frightened eyes, "Yes! It's my good luck charm! It has a bunny on it."

"Ah," he nodded sympathetically, "Come this way. Perhaps the young master will know about it."

"Eh?"

She obediently stood up and followed him to the end of the hall, still nervous and worried about her precious charm. She gulped and waited till he opened the door. It creaked slowly, and she felt herself filled with anticipation and curiosity, straining to see the interior of the room. She didn't notice Yamino had stepped aside for her, and his hand pressed on her back, gently ushering her inside the room.

Mayura took a few steps inside, and her wide eyes were roaming all over the study, like she had done earlier, but within seconds, her gaze fell upon a figure standing by a desk. He was young and short, but he had a great presence, unexplanably drawing her close to him. He was facing the window, so she couldn't see his face, but from his hand, her good luck charm hung in plain sight.

"Oh! You found it!" she said relieved.

The boy turned around, his mysterious profile plastered against the light of the window, and smiled charmingly, holding her precious item carefully in his palm. "Cute," he noted, and the girl blushed, unsure if he was complimenting the charm, or something else.

"Loki-sama," Yamino called out from behind Mayura, bowing, "I will bring refreshments."

His young master nodded and allowed him to retreat from the room, leaving the teenage girl alone with him. "Have a seat, Mayura," he said, waving a hand to the couch.

She stared at him, wondering if the flash of red in his eyes was a hallucination. Obeying his calm words, she made her way to the leather couch and sat down at the far end, strangely far away from him. It was impolite, but he was making her very uncomfortable with the fiery gaze he held on her, and she was positive they had never met before, because she would definitely remember such a cute kid.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" she stuttered.

She started to fidget a bit and looked elsewhere in the room, as he walked to her and held out the back surface of the charm to her. She looked at it, and he explained with a chuckle, "Isn't that your name there?"

"Ah!" She accepted her possession back, "Thank you!"

He sat down on the same couch, at the other end to give her some space, and leaned comfortably into the leather. Resting one arm on the armrest, he place the other across the top of the couch. He crossed his left leg over his right knee, while his deep, green eyes remained on the young woman before him, more than an arm's length away. He restrained himself from reaching out to her shimmering, pink hair and twirling it playfully with his fingers.

"So... your name is Loki?" she tried to start a conversation.

"Mhmm," he mused at the sight of her restlessness under his gaze.

She glanced at him shyly, wondering why this little boy was giving her such crazy stares, like he was carefully examining her like some mad scientist about to dissect his specimen. Her eyes enlarged at the possibility that the detective agency was a front for a secret organization of missing scientists forced to experiment on young, beautiful students to find the world's mysterious gene X.

"Kya~ nooo!" came her outburst from her insane thoughts, and she covered her mouth with both hands, staring wide-eyed ahead.

Loki blinked at her reaction and laughed, "What a silly girl."

"I am not!" she turned to him and pouted, glaring at him. "I was just thinking!"

She piqued his curiosity, and he grinned, "Oh? About what?"

"No-nothing!" she denied in a single breath, "Nothing-about-you-being-a-crazy-scientist-experim enting-on-cute-school-girls-for-evil! GYAH!"

Her blush appeared again, a deeper shade of red, at the realization that she had just revealed her thoughts to him. She stared at her restless hands in her lap, trying to push away the redness on her face. It was just weird how this adorable boy was making her feel all sorts of emotions, just by giving his full attention to her, and it sort of nice though, her heart fluttering a bit.

He was laughing at her again, causing her to look at him. He seemed so carefree in his laughter, now looking more like the child he was than he did earlier, much different from the seriousness shone in his eyes.

"Heeey!" she glared, leaning in his direction, and admonished him with her index finger in a scolding wave, "It's not nice to laugh at people."

He calmed down and smirked, mirroring her position, but he held her chin with his thumb and forefinger, noticing her surprise, just mere inches away from her face. Behind those innocent, emerald eyes, she could see a passionate flame had been lit. She unexpectedly gasped when his warm breath fell upon her skin as he spoke, "And it's not nice to deny someone of his reward."

She pulled away immediately, a strange fear overcame her, afraid that he might kiss her, but she didn't know why she felt that way, because he was only a child. She fell back against the opposite armrest, embarrassed that she had such crazy thoughts, realizing too late that he had her pressed back against the couch, lingering over her body. He placed a hand by her side to prop himself up, while the other was stroking her hair.

"Loki," she breathed, almost desperate, her hands held against his chest, trying to keep him back, "what are you doing?!"

The way she said his name, he couldn't resist anymore, and he let himself go, and his small body rested on hers, his legs on either side of her, keeping her within his hold. He wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face longingly in her hair, intoxicated by her scent and warmth.

"Mayura," he said huskily in her ear, "You smell good."

Her lips quivered at the hotness burned on the shell of her ear. It wasn't right, yet she wasn't willing to push him off her. She couldn't succumb to the physical temptation, the strange intimacy between souls, but the way he called her name, like it was his salvation, made her ache for him to say it again, and again.

"Let me hold you some more," he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck, "please."

Mayura whispered his name softly, unsure of what to say to that, but she knew she had already given in to him the moment she had stepped into the room. Her arms, like a mind of their own, encircled his body, as they remained in each other's embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed, having no idea what was going on, but it was definitely some sort of trouble, the type her father warned her to stay away from. There was definitely something wrong with him, and it made her ponder about the mysterious boy in her arms.

The door opened slowly, and Yamino, with a tray of tea and cookies, looked into the room. Seeing the two were a bit preoccupied at the moment, he smiled and closed the door.


	3. Her Position

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Two: Her Position.**

Now, to somehow tell her. Tell her what exactly, he wasn't sure. There was so much that he wanted to say, but to confront her with everything at once would just overwhelm her, but his thoughts were still lost to what had transpired earlier. The recent memory of holding her before felt nice, more than nice, almost to the point of it being indescribable. He could still feel her skin under his touches, and the smell of her hair flooded his senses.

Loki mused with his mischievous grin as he sipped the cup of hot tea to calm down his excitement. He had almost kissed her, lips barely grazing over her neck. How could he tell her how enticing she was. How much he wanted her for his own, but it was very inappropriate right now. He sighed, wanting to wash away the burning desire with a cold shower.

"You shouldn't think about it, Loki-sama," Yamino sympathized, having cared for the young master since he was born. He pour another cup of tea for him, and the two watched their guest sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"She hasn't changed much," the boy thought aloud, "but she doesn't remember anything." A bit frustrated on that part that she no longer remembered him, but he wasn't going to dwell on what had already happened. He would just make new memories with her, but there was a part of that was scared if she rejected him.

Perhaps he had been too direct with her, but the moment that he had seen her, the unforgettable look in her eyes, his emotions had taken over.

"It'll work out, Loki-sama."

"I hope you're right, Yamino," he sighed.

* * *

Mayura woke up the next morning, bright and early. For some reason, she had a lot of energy when she sat up in bed. She looked out of her window, recalling the events from the day before, meeting Yamino-san and Loki-kun, and the last thing she truly remember caused a deep blush across her cheeks, but how did she get home? Unless it had all been just a dream, a weird dream, but it had felt so real.

She placed a hand over her chest, feeling the beat of her heart just below the surface. "I feel fine," she blinked, "Maybe it was a dream."

With a final shrug, she pulled the covers aside and decided she could make breakfast today instead, which she was certain her father could appreciate. She stopped by his room and knocked, asking what he wanted for breakfast. Still groggy, he stuffed his face into his pillow and waved his hand in the air, signaling whatever she decided was good enough for him to eat.

She attempted a Western style meal she had seen on television, and by the time she was done cooking, her father came into the common room and joined her at the table. "Ne papa, you know what's strange?" she said, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Hm?" he didn't have much of a reply, still doused with leftover sleep.

"Yesterday, I'm not sure if anything happened," she paused, "Well I mean, I'm pretty sure I met them, but it's a bit fuzzy to me... like a dream. Maybe I really was dreaming. Yep, that's it! Too much homework on the brains, hehehe!" Her father, remaining silent, gave her an unreadable expression as she continued, "The little boy was cute too, and he had a nice butler. Oh! Like from an anime...!"

"Hmm, Mayura..." he looked away, thinking deeply about something, fear settling into his stomach.

"Yes, papa?"

"There's something I have to tell you." She waited for him to continue, but all he said was, "Could you come home right away, after school?"

"Um, okay."

Mayura quickly finished her breakfast and cleaned up, but her father decided to take over and shooed her out of the kitchen, so she got ready to leave for school. She poked her head back into the kitchen and wished her father a good day before she left. Normally she was oblivious to most things that didn't catch her interest, but when it came to her father, he seemed uncomfortable all morning. She wondered if his stomach was unsettled from last night's dinner, but then, she couldn't even remember if she had dinner or not. She couldn't be that oblivious, or forgetful, right?

She was just walking down the steps when she remembered she had cleaning duty all week from being tardy, so maybe a bit forgetful. Her father's serious expression came to mind, so it had to be very important for him to request her return immediately. Hopefully, she could ask Koutaro to cover for her and hurried to school with that purpose in mind.

She passed by the detective agency without a single thought, because she had a goal in mind, and when she was focused, nothing could deterred her from her path, even oblivious to the boy watching her. The tiny bit of pink disappeared out of his view again, and he sighed. His hand had pressed on the window pane, straining to see the last bit of her, and he could feel the morning was going to tick away slowly.

"Hey, don't look like a lovesick fool," came a grumbling voice behind him.

Loki's expression changed from being gentle to pure annoyance, as he whipped his head to the speaker, "That's none of your business, old man!" He pulled his chair back and sat down, folding his arms across his chest in a huff. "What the hell do you want anyway!"

The old man was walking over to the couch, with Yamino's help despite being able to move just fine. He looked like a typical elderly Japanese man in the _haori_ and _hakama_, but Loki knew he was far from being typical. His long, white hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his beard was just as long, reaching the midsection of his chest.

"Why, Loki!" he chuckled, "I came to help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem," he stated, with a flat expression that told him to mind his own business.

"You have a girl problem!" He was answered by a book thrown at him, but he tilted to one side, allowing the book just to fly by his head and be caught by Yamino, who then dutifully returned it to Loki's desk. "I hate to see my favorite grandson so troubled!"

"Go bother your other grandkids, old man." He waited for Yamino to pour him a cup of tea. His patience was wearing thin at the moment, which was always the case when his grandfather came over, usually unannounced. "Thank you, Yamino," he said, accepting the cup.

The butler then handed another cup to the old man, who sighed sadly, before returning to Loki's side by his desk. The conversation continued with the grandfather telling Loki, "They're still young."

"And what do I look like?" Displeasure dripped from his lips. He took another sip of his tea, needing to wash out the bitterness from his mouth.

"Like you need a wife."

The tea spewed out of his mouth from the shock. Yamino calmly pulled out a cloth and began to wipe his young master clean before turning his attention to the wet desk top.

"That was ungraceful," the old man noted.

"I don't need a wife!" he shouted, "I'm not exactly at that point."

"Not even," he looked at his grandson slyly, "if it will be Mayura-san?"

"Whaa...?" He was stumped, but the pink tint on his cheeks said otherwise. He quickly shook his reaction away and faced the older man, "What do you get out of it anyway?"

"Perhaps a cure to the madness." His words struck a cord in Loki, but he didn't have time to process it, when the man continued with complete seriousness and calm, "And an heir."

Loki fell over.

* * *

"Papa, I'm home!"

After promising a huge favor to Koutaro, Mayura was able to come home quickly, taking off her shoes and putting on the house slippers. As she set her school bag down, she noticed their were three unfamiliar pairs of shoes. One was really small, like they belonged to a child. She heard her father beckoning her to the main room and complied, pushing her curiosity aside.

When she stepped into the doorway, she paused and stared at the guests. There was an old man sitting across from her father, and two faces she suddenly remember, "Loki-kun! Yamino-san!" She was nervous again, now realizing what she thought was a possible dream had been real all alone, and tried to hide any embarrassment from being evident on her face.

"Mayura," the boy greeted back, with a gentleness in his tone, while Yamino, being the family servant was seated in the back, gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

His grandfather stole a glance at him and smiled.

They watched her settle down next to her father, and she bowed politely to the older guest, as her father introduced them, "Mayura, this is Odin-sama."

"Odin-sama," she smiled, curious beamed from her clear eyes.

"Please, don't be so formal," he chuckled, "'Grandfather' will do perfectly."

Loki and Daidouji shared a look of surprise at how overly friendly the old man was to the girl, who happily obliged him, testing the new title out, "Ah Odi-jii-san!" He chuckled at the easy going attitude, and she joined him with her own giggles, as if they had been grandfather and granddaughter for a long time, sharing a secret of their own.

Though Odin sense a lethal aura next to him, sparing his grandson one glance, and if looks could really kill, Loki's glare would've killed him a hundred times by now. Not that Loki objected to the idea of taking Mayura as his wife, but the old man was planning something. He didn't do things out of the kindness of his heart, especially when it concerned others, their fates in his hands. He was a master at putting up facades and luring people into his deception to get what he wanted.

Loki knew him better than anyone and hated him for it.

"And as you already know, Odin-sama," the Shinto priest said, and the girl saw the stiffness in his seated posture and looked worry. "Mayura is my only child."

"I understand," he nodded, stroking his beard, "And as we've discussed before, Mayura-chan will be taken care of."

She looked at their guest, then back to her father in confusion, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

Her father remained quiet and allowed Odin to answer with a smile, "Why, my dear, you'll be my grandson's wife." He gestured his hand in the boy's direction, "Loki's wife."

The girl blinked and turned her full attention to the boy, who was like five years younger than her, but he avoided her eyes, finding the painting in the alcove more interesting and attempting to conceal his blush. "But I'm only seventeen," she explained, having never thought about marriage, much less even find a boyfriend. There were other things in life that were more important that boy-and-girl relationships, right? At least that was what she thought, and her mystery adventures always kept her busy.

"Suitable age to be married!"

"But isn't Loki-kun too young?" she added, an index finger to her chin in confused thought, and the boy briefly winced at her words. She was rejecting him, and it hurt, even if she didn't mean anything by it. She didn't remember him, nor the history they had, because if she did, she wouldn't have left him alone all these years.

A possible rejection shouldn't have surprised him. He shouldn't have listened to Odin and rushed into it. He, unfortunately, had all the time in the world to earn her trust and bring her back to his side again. He just had to take things slowly, step by step, remain calm and neutral.

Mayura pointed out, "And shouldn't Loki-kun find a girl his own age to be involved with." She stared at him with her sweet smile, "It's more meaningful when you fall in love with her."

Loki had to restrain every inch of himself from jumping to his feet and blurting out his declaration of love and devotion that he had held for her for the past decade and more.

Odin noticed the twitch of the boy's hand in his lap and hurried to speak, "My grandson is quite mature, I assure you. And besides, your father has already consented to the arrangements."

The girl stared at her father in shock and awe, had no idea that he wanted to marry off so bad, but his actions and words in the past had told her to be wary of boys in general, so it was confusing to say the least. She didn't look upset, much to Daidouji's relief, but he just had to confirm Odin's words with a nod.

The old man continued, hoping to ease her side of the equation, "There is no rush in to the marriage. This is just an informal introduction. When you and Loki are better acquainted, we will proceed further into the relationship.

"So Mayura-chan has nothing to worry about," he grinned, a toothy smile as if he was just a helpless, old man wanting the best for his grandson.

Loki, ignoring Odin's fake cheeriness, stared at her, eyes looking hopeful at a positive response from her, and she seemed to consider those words. It wasn't that she hated the idea, actually she had no opinion of it, but as she looked at Loki, a part of her felt a rush of warmth and adoration for the cute boy. He seemed so lonely for a moment, and the way he kept looking at her, like he wanted a friend. She had to fight herself from just tackling him from across the table and showering him with her affections.

After gathering her thoughts, she opened her mouth to speak, "Well, if father has already agreed and he knows what's best for me, then I'm okay with it." She saw the flicker of happiness in Loki's eyes and gave him her lovely smile.

"Wonderful then!" Odin clapped.

"But I have some conditions I must change."

Everyone was surprised that Mayura's father had spoken up about it, "Mayura will continue to live here with me, and she will not be allowed to spend any nights at your home. Her curfew will be eight on weekdays. Friday and Saturday, it'll be ten. She can't get distracted from school."

"Hm, that seems fair," the old man looked thoughtful and spared a glance at Loki, who seemed downcasted. "Then it's settled!

"Loki, Mayura. You two are unofficially engaged."


	4. Small Talks

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Three: Small Talks.**

It had become his habit to wake up at six in the morning, only to lay there for another hour before getting out of bed. Since his engagement three days ago, he thought about Mayura a lot more, not that she had ever stop being on his mind for over a decade. He had yet to see her since, hoping that she would take some time to visit him after school, and it hurt him that she wasn't taking it very well, beneath her warm smiles.

Yamino tried to reassure him that she just needed some time and space to let it sink in, and he agreed and let it be for the moment. Soon or later, they would have to address their situation, and the longer they avoided it, the more insane he would become, with only negative thoughts of how much she would come to loathe him, and he couldn't bear with it.

The sunlight was already filtering through the sheer curtains, and he sighed at the start of a new day. He figured Yamino would be in soon to wake him up, but instead, he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water run a bit. The sound of the running water was very soothing and even the coolness evoked a sense of tranquility.

He took a hand full of water and splashed it on his face. If he wasn't fully awake before, he was now, but that meant he would spend the whole day wondering about his pink-haired fiancée again. Two hands gripped the sides of the porcelain basin, his head hung low, eyes shut, pondering over what to do if Mayura never showed her face to him again or refused to see him at all.

He didn't know how long he had been in that position, but he heard footsteps coming through his bedroom. There was no one else in the mansion, so he knew who the person was. He ran a frustrated hand through his wet hair, lifting his head up, and saw a towel within his vision, ready for his usage.

"Thank you," he accepted it from Yamino, who greeted him with an understanding smile.

"Shall I make your usual for breakfast?" he inquired.

"That will be fine."

Yamino nodded but didn't leave yet. He seemed to be waiting, because Loki had not even used the towel to dry himself yet. His young master was just staring at the object as if studying it in meticulous manner, but a minute later, he finally spoke again, eyes still remained upon the towel.

"If she knew, she would think I was some sort of stalker," he ended the sentence with a non-humorous chuckle, masking his insecurities and fears at the possible truth, but no one knew him better than his own caretaker, who had been by his side for as long as he could remember.

"I remember feeling so scared when she left ten years ago. And then she was so close, I didn't know how to approach her. I'm such a coward."

"Loki-sama..."

"I... I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"I think, Mayura-sama will understand," Yamino comforted, "She will come to know the real you, and perhaps one day, her memories will return." He stepped closer to Loki and took the towel from his hand and began to dry the boy's face and hair, like a mother would for her child, which was rather embarrassing for Loki to think of Yamino as a mother. "But right now, you have to take care of your health. You don't want Mayura-sama to worry about you too, right?"

The boy realized the consequences of his current state, and fretting over the hypothetical wasn't doing any good to himself and to those around him. He should reprimanded himself for acting like a total fool, to let his emotions overtake him and all rationality out the window - this was not him at all. He had to be strong, show Mayura what kind of man he was or what he could become for her, and whatever she decided, he would accept, but if it wasn't agreeable to him, he, of course, would change her mind.

"Thank you, Yamino."

* * *

After her clean up duties, since she was still serving her punishment for being tardy, she was making her way home. It wasn't too bad when she put her mind to it, she got things done quickly, but right now she seemed to be dragging her feet along, like something was weighing her down. It just wasn't any random something but one of the most important things, one of the most important person in her life, that she would eventually learn one day.

Loki, and the whole engagement, had been on her mind constantly for the past days. It was a lot to take in, and with the type of person that she was, the process was painstakingly slow for her, trying to approach it from all angles she could think of. She didn't know him, didn't know any of them, and had no idea her father did, though he did have all sorts of clientele in their family business.

Looking up to the blue skies, she puffed out some air, blowing her bangs upward. She wasn't sure how to feel about it or act around the parties involved. It was rather embarrassing for a teenage girl her age to be engaged to someone several years her junior, but it was typical back in ancient times. She shut her eyes, whining to herself, "Mou, but this isn't ancient Japan anymore!"

She had avoided entering the detective agency, giving Yamino excuses of homework or to make dinner for her father, until she, at least, could sort through her thoughts. She even tried speaking to her father about the situation but never got more than it had been decided a while back, making her wonder even more as to how long had this arrangement had been made. Before her birth? Did mother even know? And why was her father being so mysterious?!

She normally wouldn't have a problem trying to solve mysteries, but when the whole thing involved her, it was down right frustrating, being the one left in the dark about one's situation!

She stopped in mid-step and realized she could just go directly to a source. She could ask Loki about it, and she was pretty sure he knew something. Why else would a twelve-year-old boy to agree to such a thing, and maybe she could find out how he felt about it too. Did he truly want to be thrown into an arranged marriage? Didn't he want to fall in love and marry the person he wish to be with forever?

It wasn't like she was involved with anyone at the moment nor did she have any interest in any males, but Loki was still a little boy and had so much to look forward to than being tied down to someone, decided by another.

Mayura was determined to speak with him, and with her mind set, she marched forward, movements firm and confident for the next three steps until she noticed that she was just right outside the detective agency.

Yamino, who had been sweeping the front walkway, had spotted her a few minutes ago, but she had been so absorbed in her thoughts that he waited until she noticed her surroundings before calling out to her. He waved and smiled, "Daidouji-san, would you like to come inside?"

She returned his kind gesture and walked through the opened gates, "Sure! But please call me 'Mayura' - I'm not used to being called by my last name." She paused, gazing up at the window of the second story, and asked, "Ano, is Loki-kun busy? I don't want to bother him if he is..."

"Oh, Loki-sama will be happy you stopped by to see him!" he guaranteed.

"Really?" The pit of her stomach fluttered with joy at those words, and the emotion shone brightly in her eyes.

Yamino nodded adamantly and led her inside the house. He gestured her up the stairway, "You remember the way, right?" She answered with a nod but felt a bit shy. "I'll get some tea and snacks for you." He was about to head to the kitchen, but she called him and followed him.

"Yamino-san, um let me help you. I... I wanna ask you something."

The young man looked surprised but didn't deny her, "All right." They both went into the kitchen, and Mayura was amazed at how spotlessly clean it was. She stood with her mouth agaped, while Yamino went to the cabinet to take out the necessary items for tea.

"Yamino-san, you really take care of this place!"

"Thank you. I do my best." He finished filling the kettle with water and then set it on the stove to boil.

Mayura noticed the old-fashion method of making tea, "You don't like sticking it in the microwave? Or use those fancy coffee-tea making appliances?"

He smiled, "Loki-sama likes it this way."

"Ah." She watched him move to the refrigerator and open it. He was looking through the shelves of food, wondering what to serve his master and mistress. When he saw an untouched container in the back, he decided that was the best choice. He took it out and placed it on the counter.

While he was busy with preparation, she started to wander around the kitchen, poking her nose about like the curious kitten that she was. Every single piece of culinary appliance, kitchen ware was in a designated spot, neatly arranged, not a speck of dust in sight. She even wiped her forefinger across the marble counter top to see how clean it was, which only made her skin feel fresh and lemony clean too.

Being impressed was an understatement.

"Ne, Yamino-san," she spoke up again, returning to the island where he stood.

"Yes?"

Somewhat uncertain on how to approach the subject, she wasn't one to dress up the question anyway so she just went straight to the point, "Is Loki-kun okay... with this?"

"By 'this'? You mean, the engagement?" She nodded shyly, and he told her, "That is something you will have to ask him."

"Mou, I was hoping that I didn't have to," she pouted, playing with her fingers like a little child. She watched the knife cut into the creamy-looking cake.

He paused and looked at her, "Mayura-sama, you don't need to be afraid of Loki-sama. He cares for you deeply and wishes for your happiness."

She raised her eyes from the delicious cake to meet Yamino's pair, looking puzzled from his spoken words. His words conveyed that he had known for a long time, had these particular affections for a long time too. She didn't understand why he phrased it that way, "But we've only met five days ago."

"For Loki-sama," Yamino smiled, one that was somber, "it has been ages."

Dumbfounded by his statement, she remained quiet and deep in her thoughts trying to make sense of the conversation. He had given her more to think about, so he left her to that while he finished his task.

* * *

The study was very quiet, which was pretty much how it usually was in the house. Yamino always minimized any interruptions to allow Loki to do his work or to daydream about a certain girl. He appreciated his caretaker, and friend, who always knew what to do and what to say, and really, the only person he could be truthful in front of, not that he could ever hide anything from the very observant man.

Loki tried to focus on the documents in front of him, but his mind kept wandering off. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it had become. He moved his chair back and stood up and peered outside the window. He had heard the front door open and close a few times and thought it was Yamino doing some yard work, but no one was outside anymore.

He then wondered if Mayura was on her way home yet. He knew about her clean up duty after school, so she should be done by now. He waited by the window, hoping to catch the girl heading home, and maybe she would even stop by, even for ten minutes. He would cherish those ten minutes.

The door to the study creaked open, but Loki remained in his spot, gazing out the window. He knew it was Yamino, always prompt on time, and didn't bother to acknowledge his caretaker. For years, he stuck to a rigid schedule every day, where one could tell the time just by the activity he was doing, not that Loki minded. He was accustomed to such a time-conscientious life style, things in the proper order and proper place, making life that much easier.

"Another empty day," he murmured.

He heard the door close, followed by a soft giggle, "Sorry for not knocking, Loki-kun!" At the sound of her voice, he spun around and came face to face with a smiling teenager carrying a tray of refreshments. She tilted her head to the side, eyes looking upward in thought, "Um, Yamino-san said it was okay not to knock, in case you were reading something. He really takes care of you well!"

"Mayura..."

When he said her name, she looked down at him and blushed, still uncertain as to how the boy always evoked such a shy reaction from her, "Ano, Yamino-san asked me to bring these up to you. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No! Of course not!" he replied hastily. She walked to his desk as he moved back to his seat, still staring at her unbelievably. She was actually standing before him, serving him afternoon tea, and he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to, but that just seemed a bit creepy at the moment. He watched her every movement as she placed the tray down and started to pour the hot tea into a cup for him.

Loki gathered his papers together and put them aside in a folder, allowing some pampering from his teenage fiancée. She set the cup in front of him and waited for him to take a sip. "Thank you," he said happily.

With a big smile, she clasped her hands together in front of her, "You should thank Yamino-san. He prepared everything."

"He knows how thankful I am," he poured some tea for her too and gestured for her to join him. "I'm happy you stopped by, Mayura." She blushed again, at his admittance, and focused on tasting the tea. "I was afraid my grandfather had scared you away," he explained, "I just want you to know that you don't have to agree to anything. When you're ready, you can tell me."

She lifted her eyes up to him and just stared, speechless at his mature words, and it made her wonder if he was truly a child.

"I'll wait for your answer."


	5. Before the Storm

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Four: Before the Storm.**

One Friday afternoon, Mayura was ecstatic as she zipped down the street, heading to her new daily destination at the end of the closing school day. She held her school bag in one hand and a piece of paper tightly in another, a big smile was plastered on her bright face, her shimmering hair dancing after her. She was was absolute glowing in the sunlight, the similar radiance of a girl in love, but this aura was natural for her when she was happy.

The familiar brick walls came into her view, and after a few seconds, she made a sharp turn through the gates of Enjaku Detective Agency, like a secret hideout from the rest of the world. Loki had teased her endlessly about her childish perception - ironically, coming from a twelve-year-old boy - but she didn't mind, growing used to his witty remarks. Sometimes she would retort with something of her own, but the majority of the time, she would be defeated, succumbed to pouting and sticking her tongue out at him.

She unlocked the door with her own set of keys that said boy had given to her and stepped inside. He had insisted that she make his home hers too, a second home, and if the situation ever arose where no one could get to the door, she wouldn't have to be stuck outside, waiting.

Upon entering, she met Yamino exiting the kitchen and waved the important paper at him. He smiled, "I'm sure Loki-sama will be happy to see-"

"Oh right!" she chirped and hurried up the stairway to the study, leaving Yamino to tell the air that he would bring up some snacks soon.

Mayura practically crashed into the study room, causing a brow to rise on the boy's amused face. She never ceased to entertain him with her dramatic entrances, or anything else for that matter, a bit biased for being so smitten with her. He put his papers aside and gave his full attention to her.

"Lo~ki~ku~un!" she said excitedly, now bouncing like a rabbit in front of his desk, "Guess whaaaaaat!"

He clasped his hands together and tucked them under his chin, with a smile. He knew exactly what she was excited about, but he let her explained it to him. The same piece of paper she had shown to Yamino earlier was now floating in front of his face. Her deep ruby eyes were now shimmering proudly at the red number 90 on it.

"I passed my math test today! It's not perfect, but this is the first time I scored really high!" she was gushing with such pride, "I have you to thank you for, Loki-kun! For helping me study!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, her energy contagious, practically lighting the world on fire. She had been deeply troubled at the beginning of the week about the examination and her school subject was one of the worst that she was failing in, but lo and behold, her savior in the body of a small boy was able to tutor her in a matter of days, in a way that even she could easily understand.

"Papa's going to be so happy too!" She laid the paper neatly on top of Loki's desk and perched her elbows there too, with her chin resting in the palms of her hands. "He's never been good at helping me, but I'm lucky to have Loki-kun to help!" she smiled at him, "You're so smart at such a young age."

He hid his grimace behind a forced smile at the mention of age, as she continued, "Is that why you became a detective?"

"Something like that," he replied, recalling some old memories, "but it's more of a hobby."

"Oh, I wonder..."

She seemed to be thinking, and the obvious expression on her face that she was spacing out, as if trying to recall something from the past.

Their relationship was no longer strained because of the arranged engagement, at least Mayura was opening up to him more, trusting in a friendship with him more than anything. From the way she talked freely to him, without any restraints or reservation, he sometimes wondered if she even remembered that they were still engaged, though unofficially between families.

Nevertheless, Loki was pleased with himself that he had taken the initiative to break that wall between them and preferred this steady relationship that one day would grow to be something more. So, for now, he would wait for her, when she was ready, like he promised.

"What is it, Mayura?" he watched her straightened her posture, deducing that her wonderings were about him.

"Well, what exactly do you do?" she started. Her eyes wandered over the pile of papers he was reading through before she came in. From her angle, it had a lot of words written on it, paragraph after paragraph like he was taking some college level course. "Wow, Loki, is that your homework?"

He picked up the papers and laughed, "The homework is never ending." He let her go through them, wanting her trust in him that he was willing to share everything with her. "And to answer your question, Mayura, I run the family business. The ones in Japan at least."

She blinked, "All over Japan?" He nodded. "That's a lot of work for someone so young!"

He shrugged, "I manage. I work from here, but every two weeks, I have meetings to attend."

He had a mixture of boredom and irritation on his face, when it came to the topic of the family business, and then noticed the guiltiness in her eyes, which he figured out immediately. He hopped out of his seat and walked over to her, and taking her hand within his, he led her over to the couch and sat her down. He stood in front of her and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't even think about it," he scolded, "Mayura, you're not a burden to me. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat."

Her eyes widened, and she noted how close he was to her, reminding her of their initial encounter. As she leaned back against the couch, trying to pull away from his touch, he moved forward and leaned over her with his free hand positioned to the side of her head to prop himself above her. She held her breath, eyes still wide open, drowning within his green orbs, as his face inched closer. She was brave and not the average teenage girl who would swoon or timidly push his advances away, but she met him head on, eyes tinged with wonder.

He smiled at the sight of the warm hue of pink spreading across her cheeks, which he was sure she didn't realize, hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. His fingers left her chin, finding comfort within her beautiful hair. Taking a few strands between his fingers, he brought them up to his lips and kissed them. His voice, low and husky, "You're my distraction."

A soft gasp escaped her lips, and her pink cheeks became more prominent, her face all warm, and she ducked from his eyes, patting her cheeks to cool down. He chuckled at her adorable reaction and quickly placed a kiss on her forehead before she could resist his charms. He pulled back and folded his arms across his chest arrogantly, satisfied by the cute glare she was wearing, "Mou, Loki-kun! Don't tease me so!"

"Oh? No more teasing?" He tilted his head to the side, resting it on the back of his head like he was thinking about what he just did, with a grin never leaving his face, "Do you want the real thing?"

"Eh?!" Her blush deepened, trying not to pinpoint what the 'real thing' was exactly, or in his terms, because she was gradually learning how the boy could be so lewd, even earned him a few of her scoldings.

"Loki-kun!" she grabbed a pillow and smacked him gently, huffing out, "Where did you learn to say such a thing? Definitely not from Yamino-san!"

The butler was too much of a gentleman to teach the boy anything so indecent, and she doubted Grandpa Odin would encourage it, though she had no idea who the old man really was.

He laughed, "Oh, here and there."

Loki plopped down on the couch next to her and leaned against her, his head resting tiresomely against her shoulder. He was fine without any kisses as long as he was able to be this close to her, know that she was by his side. The aura she radiated was gentle and sweet, like a spring breeze wrapping him into a loving embrace, lulling his consciousness into slumber.

She could hear the soft breathing beside her and looked down at him, mildly surprised at how calm and quiet he had become, because he had fallen asleep. She was amazed at how comfortable he was with her, in such a short amount of time together, to doze off just like that, but then again, she enjoyed his company too. The want of seeing him each day had slowly turned to the need to see him, because he had become an integral part of her life now, as strange as it would sound to others.

"Mayura..."

The soft utterance of her name caused her to blush again, and she found herself resting her head gently on top of his, her cheek buried within the silkiness of his hair. She closed her eyes, wearing a content smile, and with a slight turn of her head, she placed a feathery kiss on his crown.

* * *

Usually after dinner, Yamino would escort her safely home to the shrine, but she was unsure that evening, having stared out the window at the clouds gathering overhead while dinner was being cooked. It was during the last few minutes of the meal when they heard the heavy pattering of rain upon the roof. Mayura looked worried since she didn't bring an umbrella with her. Surprisingly, she never saw a single car at the house and wondered if they traveled on foot everywhere, since everything was in walking distance.

"Hm, the weather is troublesome," Loki stated, but there was a slight joy in his voice.

Yamino agreed, "It doesn't sound like it will be ending soon."

Then the young boy spoke to her, "I don't want you to walk home in the rain. We'll have to give your father a call and tell him you'll be staying the night here." She looked like she was about to bring up the conditions her father had laid out two weeks earlier about their engagement, but Loki was having none of that and assured her, "He will agree to the situation."

He noticed her blush and grinned, "Mayura, I hope you know we have guestrooms. Unless you have a certain request." How he enjoyed teasing her, but he wouldn't mind if she wanted to sleep in his room, "Then I couldn't deny you."

She flustered with her pouting and her words, waving a scolding finger at him, "You're too bold, Loki-kun!"

Yamino jumped in, "Loki-sama is joking, Mayura-sama." His young master gave him a flat expression for ruining the fun, as the man chuckled nervously, "I'll prepare the guestroom after I clean up here."

Since everyone was done eating, Yamino began to clear the table. He brewed the after dinner tea in the process, while washing up in the kitchen, which left the pair alone in the dining room. Mayura stood by the window, watching the rain come down hard, and found it soothing to her soul though she wondered when it would stop. She wanted to get home so her father wouldn't be upset, but a part of her had grown accustomed to Loki's house, sometimes not wanting to leave.

She sighed, "I hope this rain doesn't ruin my weekend."

He had been sitting at the dining table the whole time, chin perched on the back of his hand, while his eyes remained on the girl by the window, her back turned to him, but he could see her reflection in the glass pane. Her expressions varied, from wonderment and awe to worry and annoyance, and he chuckled behind his hand, never tiring of watching her.

"What are your plans?" he asked.

She turned her head back to him and smiled, "Sleeping, of course!"

"Silly girl."

Mayura glared at him as if he had just insulted her, "Mou, I've worked so hard this week! My brain needs a break!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and when Yamino returned with their tea, she rejoined Loki at the table, they quietly sipped the relaxing beverage while listening to the sound of the rain. The rain continued to pour down, increasing in strength every few minutes, like waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks. A flash of light streaked across the sky, followed by the deep rumbling of thunder, to which Mayura yelped in surprise. She covered her ears and ducked under the table, her body was shuddering from the scary noise.

Loki stood up and moved over to her, pained by how frightened she looked. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively close. She didn't hesitate to return his embrace and hid her face against his chest. She tried to forget her childhood fear of thunder and focus on the steady beating of his heart. She felt one of his hands brushing through her hair, and it was really comforting, even his scent was nice.

Her body began to relax into his care, and after a while, the thundering noise died out in the background when all she could hear was his heartbeat, quickened in pace with her own.

* * *

With some clothes in his arms, Yamino knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. He waited for a bit, and when he heard footsteps, he looked over and saw Loki coming down the hallway, rather annoyed. "Really, Yamino, do I look like an opportunistic pervert?" he sighed, shaking the conversation he just had with a certain, overprotective Shinto priest from his head. At least he was able to convince that it was unsafe for his daughter to go home in the heavy storm.

_"Let me talk to Mayura."_

_"She's in the bath."_

_"WHAT?! Don't you dare do anything to her!"_

_"I'm not. I'm on the phone with you."_

_"..."_

The priest was an amusing man, and seeing how jumpy and nervous he became when his daughter's _purity_ was concerned, Loki was going to have a lot of fun with him, not that he planned to do anything to Mayura beyond the mere teasing and flirting, but he enjoyed leaving it to one's imagination.

"Mayura-sama must still be in the showers," Yamino brought him out of his scheming mind, "We don't have any female clothing, so I've brought these from my closet." He saw Loki being uncomfortable and added, "They're still new, Loki-sama. I'm sure these will fit her better than yours."

The boy coughed and agreed, "Here, I'll give them to Mayura." He took the clothes from Yamino, who bowed and excused himself to prepare the young master's bath.

After the caretaker left, Loki opened the bedroom door and walked inside, getting a clearer sound of the water running from the bathroom. He had given her one of the biggest rooms, second only to his own, which was right down the hall from his own. From furniture to bedding and curtains, every single item was elegant and handpicked by him, hoping to accommodate her taste. He knew how to live extravagantly but still remained humble, and he intended to spoil the young woman with everything, if she allowed him.

The lamp by the bed was the lighting source in the room. He walked over to the large and comfortable bed and placed the spare clothing down, next to her school uniform. He paused briefly before reaching his hand out to her top, glancing at the bathroom door cautiously, and picked it up. He brought the piece of clothing to his face and inhaled her scent, gradually losing himself to his thoughts.

When he heard the water had stopped, he quickly returned the top in its original spot on the bed and hurried to the sitting area, trying to look preoccupied with the landscape painting on the wall and not like a obsessive creep with a thousand naughty intentions running through his head.

The bathroom door opened, and Mayura stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. She blushed when she noticed Loki in the room, now staring at her.

"L-Loki-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked shyly, holding onto her towel possessively.

"Ah, I've brought you some clothes. They're Yamino's but should fit you fine," he said, not able to tear his eyes away from her.

"Th-thank you."

He could still see the moistness on her skin and the dampness of her hair, and it was the light behind her that gave her a beautiful, ethereal glow. His gaze was so intense, that she could feel the heat rising in her body.

"Loki-kun," she called his name softly, looking away with a slight pout.

He was still entranced by her half-naked presence, "Hm?"

"I need to get ready for bed."

He blinked at the hint of her need to get dressed and smirked, "Feel free to." He sat back in his chair comfortably while the girl glared at him.

"Loki-kun!" she puffed her cheeks at him.

He laughed and stood up, "Ok ok, I get it." He walked to the door and opened it, giving her one last longing look, "Good night, Mayura."

"Good night, Loki," she finally breathed, and when the door closed, she dropped to the ground, looking very relieved. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking these intense reactions couldn't be good for her heart. She sighed and smiled, continued to blush with embarrassment even though she was now alone in the room, thinking about the silly boy.


	6. Sweet Vengeance

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Five: Sweet Vengeance.**

"Loki-sama, we have a bit of a problem."

For the first time in recent years, Yamino's voice held an unusual grave tone, as he stood in front of the mahogany desk. He held several folders in his hands, looking over them with careful eyes, while Loki listened attentively, "Liu Tsai was found brutally murdered in an alley way of the slums.

"Time of death was estimated around 1AM Hong Kong time. There were no witnesses. An elderly couple found the decapitated body five hours later during a morning walk. His head was sliced off, clean and precise - only the work of a professional - but not found at the scene. Money was still found on his body, so the police have eliminated robbery as a motive."

He paused to lay out the information for his young master to absorb. Images of the crime scene were included, and Loki's eyes narrowed slightly, not bothered by the gruesome death.

Yamino continued, "From the identification card found with the money in his wallet, Liu was a desk clerk at a small printing company. No family nor friends, and his boss and coworkers described him to be reserved and dull and could not give a reason for his murder."

"But we know," the boy said, lifting a sheet of paper out of the stack, "This is really Hasegawa Nobuo, hm?"

"Yes, he was placed in Hong Kong for surveillance and information retrieval." The well-informed butler placed a few more papers and a thick folder on the desk, "He was a capable man, in the two years he was posted there. It's a shame to lose him."

Loki nodded in agreement as he skimmed through the few papers, although he had a feeling the folder was of more importance.

"It seemed he was prepared for this. Two weeks before his death, Hasegawa stored his data on a micro disk and hid it within a package of Oolong tea leaves." Yamino gestured to the folder, "I have decrypted the data.

"And I will also prepare the tea Hasegawa-san has generously sent to you," he added as an afterthought.

"Thank you, Yamino."

The man adjusted his glasses before bowing and retreated from the study, to allow Loki to delve into the confidential files, both knew it was going to be a long week of dealing with trash and cleaning it up.

* * *

It was another one of those beautiful days outside. The weather was nice and bright, less muggy than the past few days after the huge storm. School had ended half an hour ago, and Mayura was eager to head home. Not exactly her home, but Loki's detective agency had become a second home to her. She almost spent thirty-five percent of her time there, much to her father's annoyance, which she didn't understand in the first place since he agreed to betrothed his daughter to the young boy!

And that had slipped the teenage girl's mind as of late.

She actually enjoyed spending time with Loki, slowly learning about him - his likes and dislikes, hobbies, work, and whatnot - like how he didn't like the rain, especially after it was over when the wet, humid weather irritated him. Or how he would take a sip of red wine at dinner when he was in a good mood, which earned him a lecture, from her, about underage drinking. Still, there were so many things she wanted to know about him.

Speaking of likes, she caught sight of a young boy, appearing to be around Loki's age, standing on the sidewalk and staring through the window of a bakery. He had dark purple hair that fell down to his neck, and from the angle of his profile, she could see a bit of his bangs falling over his right eye, hiding it from plain sight.

Unknowingly, her feet carried her towards the boy, and as she neared him, she saw his one visible eye. It was a deep chocolate hue and mesmerizing. A tiny smirk formed on his lips as if he felt someone had been watching him. She stopped when he turned to face her, his poise was confident with a hint of arrogance about him. Even though he had to raise his chin a bit to meet her gaze, his manner spoke volumes that he was not to be taken lightly.

In a blink of an eye, the boy smiled sweetly like he was the perfect child on earth, "Hello there!"

Mayura was slightly taken aback but recovered, leaning down to him, "You must be hungry standing out here!" She noticed a thin, silver chain around his neck, and from it, a pendant of what looked like a bird was hanging. She just smiled, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the bakery. He was surprised and a bit amused by her action, when she didn't even know him.

"It's really perfect timing too," she started, "I thought about getting a gift for someone."

They paused, and Mayura, still having a hold on the boy, was in awe at the sight of delicious pastries and sweets and had the urge to spoil her appetite. There were a lot of traditional Japanese goodies - like several flavored _mochi_, colorful _yokan_ rolls, _manju_-filled pastries - and Western ones. They even had a section dedicated to candies.

She felt like a child again in a wonderland of snacks and sweets, but unlike her, the boy didn't seem interested in any of it, and despite a strange pairing they made, the tall sales woman behind the counter welcomed them into the store.

The pink-haired girl smiled politely and walked over to the bread section, tugging the boy along. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself," she realized, looking down at him and letting go of his wrist, "My name is Mayura."

"Kazumi," was all he said, and he turned his attention to the food behind the glass and pointed, "What's that?"

"It's _kuri pan_," she explained, "It's a sweet bread, with white bean paste and chestnuts in it." She turned to the sales clerk and bought four _kuri_ breads, since they tasted great with tea. "Oh! And four of those _hiyoko_'s too please!" The chick-shaped cookie treat was so cute, she just had to get some of them. She could just imagine Loki looking at it curiously and then slowly taking a bite of it.

The woman packaged the customer's purchase but handed one of the sweet breads to Mayura, upon request, who then gave it to the boy named Kazumi. "Here you go," she said to the confused kid, "It's my treat. But next time, have your mom or dad come with you, ok? That way you can enjoy it with them. It's not fun being by yourself."

Kazumi just stared at her, as she patted the top of his head before paying the sales woman. When the transaction was complete with change and her purchase given to her, Mayura looked back at her young acquaintance to find him still looking at the bean paste filled bread with a weird expression.

"It's really good," she urged him to try. He returned his focus to her, as she began to walk to the store exit. Her pace was slow to let him know that he was allowed to join her, and that he did. With the free treat in one hand, he quickly followed her outside. They were walking side by side a bit, with her attempt at a conversation, "Do you have any friends?"

He shook his head, and she wondered if Loki wanted to be friends with him. Speaking of her young fiancé, she realized he rarely went out and no one ever stopped by his place besides her, so it seemed like he didn't have friends either (and Yamino didn't count), around his age.

"Oh, I know someone you will like," she stopped and smiled, "I'm going to see him now. Would you like to come, Kazumi-kun?"

He assessed her for a moment and declined, "Maybe next time. I have some things to do."

"Ok, but if you change your mind, he lives about five blocks from here. Enjaku Detective Agency."

The boy nodded, and Mayura patted his head one more time before getting ready to leave, but he suddenly grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pulled her down to his level. With one swift move, his hand cupped the side of her face as he gave her a kiss. Onlookers were floored by this scene of a teenage girl being kissed intimately by a boy younger than her, and no one dared moved or do something about the inappropriateness.

The kiss lasted quite few seconds, with Mayura struggling to pull away, but he kept her within his grasp, deepening the kiss until he was satisfied. He pulled back, letting her go, and she collapsed on the ground, glaring at him, a mixture of humiliation, confusion and disgust. He watched her wipe her mouth clean with the back of her hand, and she stood up with her purchase in hand, looking at him as if he had stolen her first kiss, which would be the correct assumption.

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, realizing that Loki hadn't even kissed her like that, but why did she suddenly think about him, and in that way. There was something else that boggled her mind, what the Kazumi child had shoved into her mouth, with his tongue and all, and practically down her throat. He was so forceful that she had no choice but to swallow it, having no idea what it was, but it had been a tangy sweetness, almost like a piece of candy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she blurted at him.

"Thanking you, of course," he answered matter-of-factly, and with a cheerful smile and wave, he took off, "Bye, Mayu-nee-chan!"

"What a strange boy!" she pouted, hands on her hips, trying to think of all the possible reasons why he would kiss a girl out of the blue like that. A lot of foreigners express that sort of thing towards other people, so maybe the child was from overseas, still it wasn't proper in Japan.

Even if she could forgive him for that, she couldn't just push the incident away, the intensity of the kiss with tongues in the mix wouldn't leave her mind. She let out a long sigh and started to move her feet again, wondering how to brainwash herself from today's event.

She glanced at the bag in her hand and smiled faintly, wanting to share the snack with Loki, and maybe, just maybe if she was with him, he could make her forget it all.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today," Loki noted of his female companion, who seemed to be staring listlessly at something in the distance. Yamino was just clearing off the table, after a very quiet dinner, which usually wasn't the case when their daily guest was around, so even he thought it was out of the ordinary.

"And you barely touched your food," his voice filled with concern.

Mayura tried to laugh it off, "Oh, the _kuri pan_ was just too filling. It was really yummy."

"Mhm, it was."

She seemed to be hiding something, but he didn't want to force her into telling him. He wanted her to willingly come to him and share it with him, to be able to trust him.

Then he stood up, and she looked at him. They normally would wait for Yamino to serve tea after dinner before leaving the table. He gestured for her to do the same, "I want to show you something."

She nodded and followed him from the dining room into the hallway, which connected several rooms together on the first floor. He led her to the back of the house, an area where he was certain she had not seen yet. Most of the time, she would be in his study talking to him or doing her homework, or helping Yamino in the kitchen with dinner. When he thought about it now, she never received a proper tour of his home.

He could tell her pace had slowed, as she was observing the unfamiliar part of the house, so he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers gently with hers, and pulled her along. Her skin was warm and soft, feeling so right within his own hand.

They made a turn into what seemed like the mother of all rooms, and she thought his study had been spectacular, but that was no comparison to this grand family room, with a marble fire place and a large, black grand piano. On the opposite wall was section after section of windows and a set of french doors that lead out into the backyard. Technically, it went into the sunroom first before actually stepping outside onto the lawn.

"Loki! I-Is this really your house?!" she asked in amazement, "It's bigger than I thought!"

He chuckled, "This is nothing."

She walked a little faster, closing the distance between them till their arms were by each other's side, and they entered the sunroom just to go through it to reach the yard in the back. It was not as big as it seemed to be from indoors, but being twice the size of the plot of the building, it was a nice, comfortable area surrounded by thick, tall trees to allow privacy.

A pavement of flagstones secured the perimeter of the sunroom and gradually narrowed itself four meters from the doorway, making a pathway to the small fountain, the landscape's centerpiece.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Mayura's steps quickened to the fountain, gazing at the marble statue of what appeared to be a goddess raising her arms to the skies. She moved a little faster than Loki, and her hand threatened to pull from his grasp, but he refused to let that happened and tightened his grip on hers, catching up to her walking speed.

"You really have good tastes, Loki." She smiled and no longer appeared worried or deep in thought.

"Come," he ordered her, tugging her hand over to the left side, where stone benches were waiting for them. They sat down, but he refused to let go of her hand, and she blushed when she realized their hands were still linked. His hand felt so small within hers, and she wondered how it would feel in a few years when he was older: would his hand be bigger than her own then, delicately wrapping itself over hers like a protective shell?

"Mayura, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

"Ah I know, thank you." She looked a bit thoughtful, "But it was nothing. Nothing important." She didn't want to make a big deal out of what Kazumi did, even though it was her first kiss which was why she felt depressed, considering how she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she liked or even loved. When she thought about it, a bit of guilt crept out because a part of her imagined that Loki would be her first kiss.

But it was probably best not to share that with Loki at the moment. From the way he was watching her intently like he was ready to pounce on her, she felt her heart racing.

"Nonsense," he chided her lightly, "Everything about you is important."

He lifted her hand to his lips and closed his eyes, as his lips pressed upon the back of her hand, like a gentleman expressing innocent affections towards a beloved. Her face flustered with shyness, but her pink cheeks were hidden by the glow of the evening's light. She gasped when she felt a tinge of moisture on her hand.

In addition to the light kisses, his tongue teased her warm flesh of the possibilities between a man and a woman, but more surprisingly, she didn't pull her hand back because if felt so good. She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip, restraining herself from betraying her strange, unforgivable feelings that she should not have towards Loki, not in that way, and at least not yet. It would be possible in a few years.

His voice was so low and seductive, she could barely make out his words, but she did hear them, underneath his warm breath upon her skin, "My Mayura..."

* * *

The eventful day was almost over, with Yamino giving a curt bow to the pink-haired teen after escorting her home for the evening. She watched him leave till he disappeared from sight before turning in for the night. She entered the house, closing and locking the door after her, and announced to her father that she was indeed safe at home now.

"Welcome home, Mayura," he responded, coming from the main room. She was just putting on the house slippers when her father continued, "Something arrived for you today."

He handed her a long, rectangular box, with a red ribbon holding it shut, that had a card with her name written on it. She untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. Something was fluttering nervously in her stomach as her hands lifted the top off.

Her father frowned when he saw them: dark purple lilies. Wrapped lightly in faded yellow tissue paper, the three exquisite flowers were in full bloom. Nothing else was in the box, and the card gave no indication of who the sender was. Both father and daughter noticed a strong fragrance pouring from the flowers, an intoxicating sweetness that reminded Mayura that she had come across it before.

"Hrm, is this from Loki?" the man questioned, confused as to why the boy would send it to his daughter when he could've just easily gave it to her in person. He couldn't be too sure about the young generation of the times though, what they were thinking or how they went about dating and romancing.

He inspected the box one more time, not noticing how Mayura had been inhaling too much of the scent and was beginning to feel the full effect, the tangy sweetness from before. Her body swayed briefly, like a fragile flower left in a mighty storm, and in the next second, her legs gave way. Unconscious, she lost hold of her body and started to fall.

Surprised, her father dropped the box and caught her before she landed on the floor. "Mayura?!" He kept calling her name, but she didn't respond.

At least, she was still breathing.


	7. Bloody Moonlight

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Six: Bloody Moonlight.**

Loki rushed madly out of the house and down the street, almost running over Yamino on the way. A few minutes ago, he had received a phone call from Mayura's father demanding to know what happened to his little girl. The boy didn't understand a single thing the man was shouting about, except the 'Mayura is unconscious' part had him out the door, leaving the caller speaking to the emptiness.

He explained to his butler about it on the way back to the Daidouji shrine. Of course with such urgency, it took them less than the normal fifteen minutes to arrive at the doorstep. Loki practically forced his way inside, passed the upset father, and right into Mayura's bedroom.

The sight of her flushed, red face was not a good sign. She was sweating profusely, but her body was shivering underneath the covers of her futon. Her breathing was more like gasps for air.

Loki knelt by her side and grabbed her hand, holding it to his face with silently prayers for her to recover. Yamino and the Shinto priest appeared in the doorway, with the latter demanding an explanation, in frustration, "What did you do to her?! What happened?! Why is Mayura like that?!"

The faithful caretaker tried to calm him down, "That's what we want to know too, Daidouji-san. Please calmly tell us what happened before she came home."

The man fell to his knees, trying to hold himself together, from bawling like a baby. "She came home and was fine. Then we were opening up a box-"

"Box?" The older man pointed to the box of flowers on the desk, and Yamino walked over to it and picked it up.

Confused, the priest spoke incredulously, "You think it's because of those? That can't be. I was with Mayura when we opened it. And I... I feel fine."

Yamino, covering his nose and mouth with a white cloth, inspected it up close. He then asked, "Did Mayura-sama eat or drink anything unfamiliar today?"

The man shook his head, "No, and I don't know who sent those either."

"Loki-sama," he called out to his young master. He watched the boy tuck Mayura's hand back under the covers and gently brushed his fingers through her hair. He made sure she was comfortable, despite her ill state, before standing up. He walked over to Yamino as the latter showed him the box of purple lilies, "She's been poisoned."

Loki, who had been abnormally quiet, was seething with anger at seeing the flowers. He grabbed them and crushed them within his hands and threw them aside, knowing very well who was behind it all. The flowers and the poisons were his signatures after all, elegantly exposing the victim to two separate chemical components that when combined within the person would activate the poison.

His head whipped to the man of the house, who absentmindedly took a step back, horrified at the raw rage in the boy's expression. His green eyes glazed over with fury, the amount of deadly intent pouring out like a river crashing through a dam. His fists were clenched tightly, bearing his knuckles white, and he growled out, "Daidouji-san, please take care of Mayura. We get the antidote."

He walked out of the room with Yamino in tow.

* * *

The moon was beautiful tonight, in the clear, velvet skies. There was an eerie glow to the waning sphere above him, almost hungrily watching him, and the only source of light that he desired. He shifted his legs from crossing them to letting them spread out in front of him, undignified but comfortable, not that it mattered with him being the only presence on the veranda, overlooking the Zen garden.

He propped up his right leg and rested his arm lazily on his knee, but his free left hand was tense, absentmindedly running his fingers across the glimmering scabbard that laid next to him. Almost as tall as his height, he knew how to use the weapon well. He had trained with various weapons, but the long Japanese sword had always been a favorite: beautiful and graceful yet strong and lethal too.

Beside the sword, the small, ceramic cup of tea had cool down and remained untouched for who knew how long since he sat there.

Silence continued into the night.

He was waiting.

He could almost count the silent ticks of each second, as if the gods were toying with him in his own game he had set up. For all that was taken away from him, he would return with a vengeance, pain and suffering, ten-fold in retribution.

Without a single hesitation, his left hand grabbed the sword, swinging the scabbard directly in front of him, with the end diagonally in the air to block a silver glistening blade. It happened in mere seconds when he faced the intruder, the amusement of his violet eye stared back at a pair of unnatural red ones, radiating with murderous intent.

"Higashiyama, you bastard!" the attacker growled, almost to an animalistic point.

Kazumi drew his own sword from its sheath and retaliated with a downward slice, forcing the intruder to pull back. He laughed with a hint of insanity in his tone, "I've been waiting for you!"

In the moonlight, a furious Loki stood with two hands clutching the hilt of the sword. The blade was as tall as he was, but he had no trouble in handling the dangerous weapon. "Give me the antidote!" he ordered, which only invited more laughter.

"You've gotten soft, Loki. And for a mere girl." As an afterthought, he inquired, "Have you tasted her? You probably haven't yet, since you're such a gentleman." He talked like a man who had just acquired the forbidden fruit that had been locked away in the garden, denied to all men.

Loki loathed him, his teeth grinding at the insinuation.

The dark-haired boy stood confidently with his sword by his side, but his senses were aware of the heightened aura his opponent released. It was incredible strength, that even Loki himself might not have noticed. He brushed two fingers over his lips, looking at Loki haughtily, "Her lips were so soft, so sweet. I could almost feel her moan."

That did it. He snapped at the provocation and charged at Kazumi with speed that the latter could barely sidestep. He quickly spun around.

Swords clashed.

Metal against metal, in split seconds.

* * *

It was a traditional Japanese home but far from being simple. The compound was a maze of shoji screens, different hallways, rooms and several buildings. Even some of the floors were secretly _uguisubari_, the floorboards would chirp when walked upon, but the young man knew of this. It was a typical security method of ancient times on an estate this large and old.

His feet appeared to be gliding across the boards, sensitive to his surroundings.

Yamino kept calm, but his patience was wearing thin, having already searched half the property for the antidote to Mayura's poison. He didn't want to think of the consequences of not finding it. If Loki couldn't beat it out of the culprit, then it had to be somewhere on the compound.

But it was strange that he had not come across any guards.

He jumped back when a sharp edge barely sliced a strand of his hair.

So much for making it easy.

Another blade swept by as he ducked down, and it cut the screen behind him in half. He could make out two men in dark clothing attacking him, and he evaded them easily, unfortunately being pushed back from where he had come from, which meant he was heading down the right path.

A slash went by his arm; a jab to his stomach. He carefully avoided them. When an opening appeared with a sword thrust at his body, in the final seconds before it contacted, Yamino shifted his body a notch and grabbed his attacker's arm and twisted it till the sound of bones cracked. The weapon dropped to the floor, and he threw the man at the other guard. Both hit the wall, and with unbelievable speed, Yamino grabbed the fallen sword and then pierced it into the two men, through the chest of the first and exited out of the second man's lower back.

He stood over them, watching them with indifferent eyes. They were still alive but in pain, dying. He kicked the armed man's sword out of his hand, holding onto the hilt of the sword that had wounded them. "Where is the antidote?" he questioned, but they only answered him with a gurgle of blood.

The boards had creaked during the fight, and he knew more men were alerted about his coming. He ignored the bloody scene and yanked the sword from their bodies before continuing down the hallway. He met several oppositions, but in the end, no one was able to stop him.

Yamino was... _one hell of a butler_.*****

* * *

Blood splattered across the pale sands of the garden, as both fighters continued their assaults on each other. The after shock of Kazumi's strike left a two-inch cut on Loki's left cheek, underneath his eye, while the former wasn't left unscathed either, with a deep wound into his right side. He hadn't anticipated Loki's rage increasing his strength five times.

It really had been too long since they last crossed swords, even though he trained every day to surpass his rival, but it didn't seem that he would win this fight. His only flaw had been underestimating just how much one girl meant to him. He had found her and used her to be his bait to draw Loki out, to break him and then defeat him, further humiliating, once and for all.

He brought up his sheath and deflected Loki's crescent moon-like slash. His armed hand swung at his target, who in one single move, slipped to the side and hit the flat pommel into Kazumi's opening. It smashed hard into his other side, and he painfully fell to the ground with the sheath tossed to the side. He coughed up blood as he rolled out of the way, missing Loki's blade by a centimeter.

Kazumi's breathing was rough and scarce, and he still wouldn't admit Loki had the advantage, but the latter didn't even pause. He clenched a fistful of sand, as Loki's sword flew upwards at an angle, aiming for the dark-haired boy's head. He pulled away at the last second, avoiding serious damage to himself, and threw the grains of sand at his opponent, momentarily blinding him.

"Bastard," Loki growled, wiping the specks from his eyes. He could still sense Kazumi despite his handicap and brought his sword to his left to defend, but the latter swept his leg towards Loki and knocked the boy down.

He was quickly on his feet and mercilessly started kicking the fallen boy. He stomped on Loki's hand repeatedly till he released the sword and then raised his own blade to his rival's face.

Bruised and beaten, Loki could taste the blood in his mouth. He glared up at Kazumi, whose foot was now pressed down on his chest. He knew he couldn't die here; he had to save Mayura. If anything, he was willing to trade his own life for hers. He wanted to open his mouth and offer it to the ass, but part of him, his pride, had refused to do. His body was beginning to feel weak and numb.

"It looks like you won't be able to save her," Kazumi gloated, reveling in the moment that his long time rival was now at his mercy. He was far from being sentimental, but it was the girl's unfortunate luck that she associated herself with Loki, so she was going to die too.

Kazumi swung his sword, slashing it in the air, at the object that was aimed at him. The tea cup (from earlier) sliced into two pieces and dropped to the ground. He looked at the direction it came from and saw a young man wearing a tattered suit, standing on the veranda, with a bloody sword held at his side. Fresh blood was still dripping from the tip. He cursed himself for not remembering the loyal butler.

"Loki-sama, are you all right?" his voice filled with concern.

He managed to squeeze out between breaths, "Y-Yamino... I'm... f-fine..."

Yamino took two steps forward, but Kazumi forced him to stop, inching the tip of the sword closer to his young master's neck. "He's fine for now, but not another move if you want him to remain that way," he ordered. He raised his free hand towards Yamino, "I'm sure you've found the antidote, but I won't let you save her. Neither of them will be saved. Now hand it over!"

"Higashiyama-san, I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Kazumi sneered at the stupid man for speaking nonsense. The one with the winning pieces in hand was him, not Loki, but he was suspicious of the enigmatic statement. He watched the butler pull something from his inner coat pocket and held it out underneath the light of the moon. His eye narrowed to a slit, and he pondered the contents of the papers.

"You might not have realized the identity of the man you had killed in your territory."

"Hmf, that Liu Tsai? He was a nosy pest getting in my way," he surmised and looked down at Loki, "One of your men, huh? He deserved to die then!" His defeated opponent just stared back, without any reaction, and when he glanced over to Yamino again, there was something strange about the two. Something definitely wasn't right, because the two were very calm about the situation.

"What are you getting at!" he barked.

Yamino flicked his wrist, and the stack of papers soared through the air and in to Kazumi's hand, "Liu was planted in Hong Kong to monitor you. Before you caught on to him, he managed to send his reports to us."

His dark eye widened at the information he held in his hand.

"Business has been prospering for you, but wouldn't the media have a field day when these papers leak out? Your illegal weapons trade and drug trafficking into Southeast Asia is a bit of a problem for you."

He heard Loki chuckling at him, despite feeling like a broken doll, and all he could after that was his rival's wild laughter mocking him. Loki managed to give him a few more words to think about, "What do you think old man will do to you?"

The severity of the situation finally hit him at the mention of Odin. Everyone was terrified of the old man, even in his late years, and if any of the family's dirty business was aired out in the public, it would be the end of them, especially him, and Odin was not forgiving when it came to failures. Even as his grandson, he was not spared, having been reassigned overseas, far from his own home.

"You fuckin' bastards," Kazumi spitted at them and threw the papers to the ground. He wanted to kick the fallen Loki once more, but he had to worry about himself right now. He stalked pass Yamino, who threw the weapon away and made his way to his young master, and into the shadows of the house.

Yamino picked up the small boy, with his sword, into his arms and prepared to leave, but the latter tugged on the young man's coat, mumbling for the antidote. He reassured him that they did have it now, "Mayura-sama will be saved."

And with those comforting words, Loki rested his eyes as Yamino sped from the enemy's terroritory.

* * *

Hours later, Loki was resting on his own futon by Mayura's side. His wounds were taken care of and properly bandage -notably the one across his cheek - after the girl drank the antidote and her condition improved, which he had adamantly insisted. He wanted to be sure she was going to be fine before he would let anyone care for him. Watching her now, her complexion returned to normal, and her breathing was now steady.

"Loki..."

She had whispered his name, and he looked at her, mildly surprised, so peaceful in her sleep, and he wondered what exactly she was dreaming about. He sighed happily and stared up at the ceiling of her room, with a soft, reminsicing expression. A faint smile appeared on his lips before he closed his eyes for some sleep too.

Her hand never left his own.

* * *

***** This line best describes Sebastian, who even says it himself, from the anime _Kuroshitsuji_, and I thought it was funny and appropriate to put it here to describe the multi-talented Yamino too. =)


	8. The Unexpected

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Seven: The Unexpected.**

The _bento_ box was in her lap, still untouched, and the pair of chopsticks were set between her fingers, lingering over the food. She was deep in thought, sitting in the shade of a tree during the lunch hour, trying to recall the events of the past three days. Her father had explained to her how she had fallen ill one night and Loki was worried sick that he came over and stayed until she recovered.

The story sounded reasonable enough, but what she found very odd was Loki, himself.

She had woken up and found him sleeping beside her, holding her hand, unwilling to let it go, and he looked so exhausted and broken, when she inspected him up close. She leaned close to his face and brushed her fingers carefully over the bandage on his cheek, noting some bruises forming below his jawline. She bit her bottom lip with worriment when her eyes traveled further down his body, where more white bandages peeked from beneath his sleepwear.

There was definitely more to the story than they were willing to tell her, and it made her angry that they would even hide it from her, and she was more so disappointed in Loki, that he didn't trust her enough to divulge a single thing. Of course Yamino wouldn't say a word, being so loyal to his master and a skilled conversationalist changing the subject several times till she forgot what her original purpose was.

After that failure, she figured her father would be the easiest of the three to spill the information, but as hard as she tried, even promising to do chores for a month, he kept himself busy with the shrine and clients to avoid her interrogation. (So much for a future career in deduction and investigation.)

That left her to deal with Loki, who found himself taking a lot more walks around the neighborhood than he normally did, escorting Mayura all over town. She didn't mind the company at all, but she was pretty sure there were other things to do than walk her to and from school, to and from home, to and from the agency, etc.

So, when she stopped him one day, just a block from her house, she questioned him about his sudden interest of the outdoors. He just smiled mysteriously, taking hold of both of her wrists to pull her down to him, and with one hand still on her wrist, the other cupped the side of her face as he leaned up, closing the distance between them, and kissed her.

Soft and warm, that was all she could think of during the few seconds they shared, and when he pulled back from her, he grinned, satisfied with the dazed look on her face. "Now, Mayura, do you want to ask any more questions?" he inquired, already knowing the answer to it, and she replied with a shake of her head, already giving in to his manipulative ways.

Mayura gasped, when something caught her eyes, bringing her out of her reverie. She blinked at the brunette now seated in front of her, wearing a wide grin on his face, "Yo!"

He seemed like a friendly fellow with cheerful, brown eyes, which were slowly eyeing at her lunch with innocent desire, "Um, are you gonna eat that, Daidouji?"

"Oh, you can have it." She offered it to him, "I'm not that hungry." She noticed a _bokken_, a wooden sword, laying on the grass beside him.

"Okay, thanks! _Itadakimasu_!"

She giggled at his wolfish appetite, having forgotten her earlier thoughts, "Narugami-kun, didn't you get fed this morning?"

"It wasn't filling," he pouted, "And I forgot my lunch. I was running late to school."

"How do like it so far?" she smiled. It was his first day transferring to a new school. He had introduced himself to her class that morning, causing her female classmates to all swoon at the handsome boy from Kyoto.

"It's pretty good. The _onigiri_ could use a bit more salt."

In between his biting and chewing, he was making conversations with her, and she was enjoying his company, "Ah, I was asking about the school."

"Oh yeah, it's nice. Tokyo's a lot different though, but it's cool." She nodded. "So what are you doing out here alone?" he was eyeing her strangely, awaiting her answer, but she just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Enjoying the weather?"

"You're a weird one," he said and finished the whole bento box. He gave it back to Mayura, and she blinked, flipping the box upside down and shaking it. Not a single grain of rice fell out, and yet, Narugami's stomach was still growling, and he blushed with embarrassment.

She laughed, "Aha Narugami-kun, your tummy must be a black hole!"

"H-hey, I'm a growing boy!"

She quieted down, and when he spoke those words, her thoughts returned to a certain boy in her life. She absentmindedly touched her lips, recalling the kiss she received from him. His lips had been so gentle yet filled with passion. He wasn't kissing her as a shy, young boy but as a man in love, in yearning, and as much as she enjoyed what they shared, she was confused, by her own feelings and by her own beliefs.

She felt a hand on her head and snapped out of her thoughts again, to see a grinning Narugami looking down at her. "You shouldn't think so much," he advised, "You know, things'll work out. That's how life is." After giving her head another pat, with his bokken in one hand, he extended his other one to her, "Let's get back to class."

She nodded and accepted his hand, and he pulled her up on her feet. She smiled and quietly thanked him for being a friend.

* * *

Loki flinched as he pulled the bandaid off his face and looked in the handheld mirror. It was slowly healing properly, leaving a thin line underneath his eye. He would have to put some more ointment on it so he wouldn't have much of a scar. He placed the mirror down and took a sip of his tea before getting out of his seat to leave the room.

The study was now empty and quiet, and it was a nice feeling of peace, considering what had happened days earlier. That was, until a familiar head popped up, from outside the large window on the second floor. Narugami, hanging outside from the window ledge, scanned the room for any presence, and when it was clear, he broke the glass pane with his bokken and opened the window to let himself inside. Just as he hauled his body through the window, Yamino had stepped into the study.

Both men froze and stared at one another.

After five seconds of awkward silence, Narugami leapt into the air, charging at the butler, with both hands on the hilt of the bokken and swung it down at his target. The latter was far from being surprised and caught the wooden blade between his palms and threw the teenager aside as if an annoying twig had got in his way.

A mildly stunned Narugami hit the floor with a yelp, but that didn't stop him from getting to his feet and sent another assault on the calm butler. Yamino dodged the blade, left and right, then ducked down and tripped the clumsy swordsman.

It was in this moment that Loki, with a new bandaid on his wound, returned to see the intruder in a heap on his floor cursing. "Hn, Narugami?" he questioned, not looking amused in the slightest.

"Hey Loki, what's up?" he laughed and then sent a glare in Yamino's direction, and said man was quietly clearing his young master's tea away. "Curse you, Yamino! I'll have you beat soon - just you wait!"

"I'll be waiting," the man smiled and left.

Loki shook his head and went to his desk, as the young man climbed to his feet, swinging the bokken over his shoulder. He looked at the boy, all serious and quiet staring at the opened and broken window, and decided to sit on the couch, making himself completely comfortable before anything started.

"You know, we do have a door," he grumbled to his troublesome visitor and sat down in his chair, quickly getting to the point, "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you still training in Kyoto?"

He shrugged, "I was sent here on Odin-sama's orders."

"I wasn't aware of this," Loki frowned, "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday."

"What are your orders?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and the boy, getting impatient, tapped his fingers on his desk. "Well, I heard there was... a conflict," he finally said, "with Higashiyama."

"Huh, so the old man knows."

The teen shrugged again, "He knows everything. But anyway, I'm here on a protection assignment."

"I don't need protection!" he snapped, offended that the old man and Narugami would even suggest a thing, "I can handle Higashiyama just fine."

Narugami laughed and pointed at the boy's face, "Yeah, and that's a beauty mark!" If the swordsman had no association with him, Loki would've killed him on the spot for the comment. "But no, not protecting you," he scoffed with a wave of his hand, "so don't flatter yourself."

One could almost see a vein popping on Loki's head, but luckily for both of them (because Loki would've wasted time and energy to kill the jerk and well, Narugami would've been killed), they heard a girl's familiar voice outside the window greeting Yamino.

"My assignment," Narugami smirked, "is her."

He was enjoying the look of surprise on the face of the master of the house. His expression went from shock to deep thought, then epiphany to fear, and finally annoyance and anger. It happened in mere seconds, and before either could even act upon emotions, footsteps were coming down the hallway. The door swung opened, and the two male occupants were met by a smile at first, then surprise, "Narugami-kun? What are you doing here?"

"What?! Mayura already knows you?" Loki managed to seethed out. His fists suddenly met the surface of his desk as he stood up.

"What a small world," she exclaimed, happy to see another familiar face. She sat down on the couch across from her classmate and asked, "How do you two know each other?" Her question invited Loki to answered too, but the boy hadn't quite figure out how to explain it to her, much less take in several new pieces of information he had just received.

Narugami leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees, and explained, "Our families are pretty close."

"Oh, so you knew Loki-kun when he was baby?!" she giggled, and said boy blushed. He glared in Narugami's direction and gave him a look that told him to 'shut the hell up or I'll slit your throat'.

Yamino then entered the room with a new pot of freshly brewed tea and a plate of cookies. He was pouring the tea into the cups and made an offhanded comment, having heard Mayura's voice when he was outside the room, "Narugami-san was much of a baby too." The brunette was steaming and swung the bokken at the butler's head, but Yamino caught the weapon with one hand and reprimanded him, "You shouldn't play indoors, Narugami-san, or someone will get hurt. And I prefer to have Loki-sama and Mayura-sama unharmed."

The teenager threw himself back against the couch and pouted. He then noticed Mayura had her mouth agaped at the scene and said proudly, "My family runs a _kendo_ school, and I'm the heir to the _Narugami Raiden Mitsurugi-ryuu_!"*****

"The Rai-whaa?"

"A sword style of hot air," Loki snorted, triggering a chuckle from Yamino.

"Hey!" He was indignant at the reception of his proud family heritage, "That's mean. You guys learned it too!"

"Wow, Loki-kun! I didn't know you knew _kendo_!" Mayura suddenly gushed out, embarrassing him. He rubbed the back of his neck as she gazed at him with great admiration.

"Oh, there's more to Loki you don-!"

Yamino threw a cookie into Narugami's mouth to stop him from further revealing too much information, and the young man almost choked on it and gave him a hard glare. Loki silently thanked the quick thinking butler, and fortunately, Mayura was too fascinated with the discovery about Loki to noticed anything was being kept from her.

* * *

***** Narugami's family sword fighting style translates to _'thunder and lightning sword style'_, which isn't anything special, yet. =P


	9. Embarrassing Confrontation

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Eight: Embarrassing Confrontation.**

For the first time in who knew how long, he was nervous, not that he would let anything bother him, but this one time was very important. He tugged on the sleeves of his dark green coat a few times out of habit and straightened the white cravat around his neck for the upteenth time. He was particularly handsome that day, for a young boy, and people noticed immediately.

Curious whispers surrounded a cute Loki and his handsome butler as the two were walking down the street with one particular destination in mind: Mayura's high school. She had personally invited them to come to her school due to the annual festivities they held before the summer break. Each class was required to create a theme booth to open to the public, and she wanted to surprise her so called fiancé as much as he insisted that she told him what her class had chosen.

There were lots of people crowding about, but he and Yamino managed to get through without being stomped upon. Many booths and tents were setup on the school grounds, but she had told him her class held theirs inside the building. He wanted to find her, eager to see her, but he was lost on unfamiliar grounds, but he wouldn't admit it. He had never been to a Japanese high school before, not to mention to any public or private school institution. During his younger years, he had private tutors come to his home, but even that was so long ago.

"Kya! What a cute boy!" he heard several female voices praised him, followed by hands patting his irritable head. Yamino was behind his young master, sweating at the annoyed aura he released, and was about to intervene to save the poor girl's life.

"Are you lost, cutie?" one of the many students asked him.

He might as well played along and put on his boyish charms, "Yes, onee-san. I'm looking for Daidouji Mayura. Could you please tell me where she is?"

"Of course! She's in class 2-C!"

So many girls were fawning over him, even envious tones of how lucky Mayura was to have such a cute brother, and if anyone were to notice, they would see a small vein had popped on his head. He resisted the urge to shout at them that they were engaged and all of them should just back off, but that would probably bring more trouble to Mayura, so instead, the level-headed Yamino excused themselves from the scene.

Many were disappointed that the cute boy was leaving them, but that didn't stop the many others who decided to inconspicuously stalk after them.

The pair had just turned the corner when, expectantly, Narugami, seen in the distance, waved the bokken around haphazardly with the attempt of gaining customers for their classroom. Obviously, the plan was failing as more people were avoiding the crazy student with a weapon. Yamino shook his head in dismay, while Loki found it amusing when his fellow classmates dragged him back into the classroom.

When they approach the room, a more appropriate greeter appeared, enticing both male and female visitors to enter. The girl was wearing a really short and fitted maid outfit with hair accessories to boot, pigtails bouncing with ever step she made, and Loki couldn't look away, a deep blush swept over his cheeks, not expecting his fiancée to be dressed as so in public.

He somehow found his voice, "Ma-Mayura?!"

She heard her name and turned to the caller. Finding that it was Loki, she excused herself through the male crowd and bounced over to him. "Loki-kun!" she glomped the boy excitedly, "I'm so happy you came! You too, Yamino-san!"

She smiled at the quiet butler, who was content to just be a part of the background, considering the scene of envious young men glaring at the little kid against her bosom. As much as he enjoyed being that close to her, he had to force himself away, covering his red face with his hands and trying to steady his breathing and heart rate. She giggled, seeing how flustered he was, and took him be the hand to guide him along.

"Come right in!"

Mayura held Loki's hand and tugged him inside the classroom, and Yamino followed them. She sat them down at an empty table and prided herself on the classroom's English style setup, which looked like a tearoom or cafe in London, since it was her suggestion, inspired from Loki's home decor. Although Loki had a feeling the girls' outfits were not her idea at all, but the male students in her class - how predictable.

"What would you like, Loki-kun? Yamino-san?"

She bent down, next to Loki, with a pad and pen, unintentionally giving him a good show of her cleavage. Once again, his face turned a deep shade of red, and he forced himself to look away, praying that he wouldn't get a sudden nosebleed from stealing glances. After all they were engaged, he reasoned, so in a way, he had the right to look?

Yamino smiled nervously, knowing Loki couldn't answer at the moment, "Anything you recommend, Mayura-sama."

"Okay! I'll be right back," she said, straightening her posture, and gave them a salute. Before she could hurry away to put in their order, Loki had grabbed her wrist. She looked down to him, in surprise.

"Mayura," he smiled, releasing, "you look very beautiful today."

Just one charming compliment from him sent her whole face into a beet red color. She managed to stutter out an embarrassed 'thanks' before disappearing from their table, with a warm feeling bubbling in her chest.

Loki put his arm on the table and leaned on it, letting his eyes lazily wander over to Mayura and her really short dress, even shorter than her school uniform. He really should thank the Japanese school system for making the girls' uniform so lovely and perfect, and he always enjoyed the view. He could just imagine his fingers running down the length of her legs, making her squirm from just his touch.

She really did have nice legs. Well, everything about her was more than nice, from what he was allowed to see anyway, finding his eyes wandering upwards to the rest of her body.

Then the worse thing happened: Narugami plopped down in a chair, across from him, blocking his view!

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Don't you see enough as it is at home?"

Loki nearly choked on his breath at being caught, not like he was being conspicuous about his staring, even Yamino knew but he valued his life so he remained quiet and enjoyed the scenery of the classroom instead. The boy wanted to strangle Narugami but settled for glaring daggers in his direction, and when Mayura returned with hot brewed tea and some cakes for them, Loki was his pleasant self again.

"It's almost break time," she said to Narugami, "I think the class wants some okonomiyaki."

"Oh, my specialty!" he jumped out of his seat and ran off.

"Specialty to burn things," Loki corrected.

"Loki-sama, perhaps I should lend a hand as precaution," Yamino volunteered. When his master nodded in approval, he got out his seat and followed the disaster named Narugami.

"How's the cake, Loki?" she gushed, the warmth in her heart steadily rising in temperature whenever she was near him, and watched him take each bite and enjoy it, "The girls and I were up early this morning baking them. They're selling really well, and I was afraid there wouldn't be any left for Loki-kun, and Yamino-san." She blushed, mentally scolding herself to remember to add Yamino too so it didn't make things so awkward, but admitted, "So I saved a piece from my cake for you."

He stared at her, with a piece of cake at the end of a fork just an inch from his opened mouth, and his expression softened at her adorable blushing. He placed the fork down and reached his hand over to hers, wanting to whisper her name with much affection, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mayu-nee-chan!"

That came out horribly wrong!

And that wasn't even his voice!

His head whipped over to the doorway, and his right eye started twitching at a perky Kazumi waving to Mayura. After what happened before, the purple-haired kid had the nerve to even come over to them, as friendly as could be, as if they never even fought. To see the brat even skip his way over was a bit disturbing, playing up the nice kid persona was too much for Loki.

Mayura, having forgotten about the kissing incident (because she could only remember Loki's awesomely great kiss after that), welcomed him cheerfully, "Kazumi-kun, it's nice to see you again."

He watched Loki's upset expression from the corner of his eye and inwardly applauded himself on the success of his plan to irritate Loki, since he was no longer allowed to kill him, and the next step of that plan: he gave a single purple lily to her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"HEY!" Loki cried, standing up, and pointed venomously at the scheming boy. He was offended by the gesture towards his fiancée, to the point that he took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and started to scrub Mayura's cheek, where Kazumi had kissed her. The three had unwittingly grabbed the attention from the rest of the room as Loki, still disinfecting the girl's cheek, grinded out, "Get away from Mayura!"

Kazumi scored another point in provoking his enemy and added more fuel to the fire by clinging to unsuspecting Mayura's other side, wrapping his arms around her neck with fake fear and gator tears brimming at his eye, "Nee-chan, he's being so mean to me!"

Loki's jaw dropped, along with the handkerchief, and he flexed his fingers as if readying himself to squeeze the life out of his enemy permanently, but Mayura, completely oblivious to it all, hugged the boy and sent a warning glare to the other one, "Loki-kun, please don't be mean to Kazumi. He just wants to be friends."

"Yes, Loki-kun," he stuck his tongue out when Mayura wasn't paying attention, "let's be friends."

Loki, appalled at what had transpired, marched angrily over to her other side and pried his rival off his woman, growling, "After you get your filthy hands off MY fiancée!"

"Fiancée?!"

So many gasps echoed in the room, and that was when the three of them realized they had a huge audience watching the little, strange soap opera unfolding before their eyes. Mayura blushed when her classmates interrogated her, "Mayu-chan, you're engaged to a boy?!"

"I didn't know you even had a boyfriend!"

"He's so cute, but a little young?"

"Daidouji's into younger guys?!"

"Ah, no wonder I never had a chance!"

"Hey!" she cried, a bit distraught over the attention, "It's been arranged between our families."

Kazumi seemed bored from the commotion already, so he sat down at the table and started to eat Yamino's untouched cake. Loki was still glaring at him, wondering silently how did the day turned out so wrong. He just wanted to spend some time with Mayura, like walking around the festival together, enjoying some games along the way, just the two of them. He just hoped it didn't get any worse, because the last thing he needed was another familiar face popping up or the school burning down.

And how wrong he was. Well partially wrong because the school was still standing, and no one else he knew showed up. Just a small situation behind the pestering crowd, where Narugami was swinging the bokken at Yamino, who defended himself with a pan lid and retaliate with a smack to the boy's head with a spatula.

Loki smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, wishing he would just wake up from the nightmare and find himself snuggling with Mayura instead, but at least the audience's attention was now off him and Mayura and focused on the fight.

"Grr, why do you always have to show off!" Narugami grumbled, executing a few jabs and thrusts with the wooden sword.

Yamino, avoiding the attacks, was slightly annoyed at the accusation, "I should ask you that, Narugami-kun."

"I won't let you outdo me! I'm the rightful heir to the _Raiden Mitsurugi-ryuu_!"

"I've already declined _sensei_'s proposition. Years ago!"

"I won't allow it! I'll defeat you, and then father will recognize my strength! Hyraaa!"

Kazumi pushed through the crowd of adults to get a front row seat of the fighting match while eating his cake, and to think he was going to be bored from his stay in Japan. He was glad he came to this school event, being able to irritate and embarrass Loki, and then watching these two idiots try to kill each other. His life couldn't get any better. It could, but that would be for another time, so he would settled for what he could today.

Although he did look back to the table he was at earlier and found no signs of Loki or Mayura there. Oh well, he would have other chances to bother them, but for now, he wondered who would be victorious from the match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki had managed to steal 'his woman' back and whisked her away from the crowd to safety that was located behind what looked like the school gymnasium. He was staring at his shoes, embarrassed at his unexpected outburst, and wanted to apologized to her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm really sorry, Mayura, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you."

"Loki-kun," her voice was so soft, like the wind could just carry it away, and he looked up at her with wide, green eyes. She seemed so shy, avoiding eye contact, and her hand over her mouth, as if trying to hide the truth, "I... I'm really happy."

He was puzzled, "Mayura?"

"Mou!" she shook her head, too embarrassed. She couldn't even look him in the eye, as if he saw them, he would her inner most thoughts, but she wanted to somehow express her joy to him. He held both of her hands within his, smiling as if he understood what she was attempting to say, and the way he was supporting was inspiring.

A spark of determination rose in her crimson eyes, and she turned the tide, gripping his hands between hers. "Loki-kun!" she gathered her courage and faced him, his brows arched in bewilderment, "I don't know why, but... I-was-really-happy-that-you-came!-And-when-you-sai d-those-words,-I-was-so,-very,-super-happy!"

He seemed genuinely surprised that, not only that she said it all in one breath, she had just admitted her true feelings to him, even if she didn't quite understand them herself. Her words were so sweet to his ears. With his heart beating so fast, it threatened to pop out of his body.

With one hand holding his, her other one touched her chest, the area where her heart laid beneath the surface, and she declared, "You've become someone important to me, Loki-kun!"

Still speechless, he was still processing what was happening right now: she had confessed to him? Not quite a confession of romantic love per se, but this was a step in their budding relationship that he looked forward to, where he was becoming an important part of her life.

Seeing that he was completely still, and maybe in shock, she rubbed the back of her head nervously, wondering if she over did it, "Ano, maybe I should get back to class..."

She was pulling her hand away from him, but he took hold of it again, "Don't! Don't go, Mayura." He kissed her hand, smiling, "I'm very happy that you feel the same way. You're important to me too, Mayura." He lifted his eyes to meet hers, wanting to say so much more, but he didn't want to scare her away. He wanted her to learn to love him too, and some day, she would be able to return those same feelings to him.

"Ah! I know!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"He blinked, "Hm?"

"Let's celebrate by watching the fireworks tonight!" she grinned, "Together! Okay, Loki-kun?"

"That," he smiled, "sounds good."


	10. A Prelude of Tomorrow

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Love Me and More**

written by Kurosu

**- Chapter Nine: A Prelude of Tomorrow.**

She was thrown aside, towards the edge of the broken bridge, with the destruction and flames all around her. She tried to get to her feet, but the earth rumbled beneath her again, and she went tumbling closer to the edge.

And soon, she found herself barely hanging onto the rocky ledge, slipping second by second, and he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Through the terrible quake, his voice rang out, calling for her desperately. Bloodied and damaged, he still yearned for her safety first, and seeing her form rolling off the bridge, he ran for her.

The ground continued to tremble, and fires would randomly flare into the air, all hindering his way to her. By the time he reached the edge, his hand thrown out to her, fingers barely brushing against her own, as she slipped from him, and he could only remember the faint smile of her teary face and her words, _'I'm sorry, Loki...'_

Filled with sorrow and anger, he called out her name.

* * *

"Are you okay, Loki?"

Mayura had asked her young fiancé, worried about his condition, as he looked up at her. He reached his hand up to her face and touched her cheek tenderly, and she blushed. It took a few seconds for him to realize it had all been a dream and that he was currently laying his head in her lap, so he quickly sat up, also blushing.

"Ah, I'm fine now," he answered and glanced around, "Did we just arrive?"

She nodded, "Yes, you passed out for a while. They said it was best to let you sleep on the way."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Hey, you two!" Narugami knocked on the window, "Are you coming or what? We finished unloading, and they're getting antsy for you."

As much as he would love to resume quality time with Mayura and return to laying his head on her lap, they had no choice but to leave the car, though that particular idea was nice in itself. He was never fond of vehicles nor modern day technology, lacking the human element, but what he would endure just to be with Mayura. Ever since she admitted his importance in her life, their bond grew stronger each day, but even that had its own challenges.

Knowing well that she belonged to him, he still couldn't restrain the jealousy that would surface every time another male came into the vicinity.

The sight of Narugami holding her hand, even if it was just to help her out of the car, bothered him tremendously. Loki practically jumped towards them, squeezing in between the two, and grabbed her hand and pulled her along the pathway to the front door. A surprised Mayura spared Narugami a glance, with the latter giving a small shrug and a big grin, knowing that he had unintentionally provoked the boy.

"Shesh, talk about possessiveness," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was just doing his job, protecting and guarding Mayura as he was told to do, but it looked like Loki didn't care for his orders, even if they did end up taking a vacation at the Narugami summer villa in Hakone. They were at his home, so maybe the boy could ease up a bit, and it seemed like Loki wanted some private time with Mayura, but what did that really entail?

Narugami chuckled, rubbing his hands together, thinking about exciting the weekend would be, from teasing the hell out of Loki to catching Yamino off guard. He hurried after the others, being quite famish now after the hour drive up the hillside from Tokyo. He couldn't remember the last time he had dropped by the family vacation house, but everything appeared to be the same.

Even the servants, who tended to the Narugami household, were all eager to see their young master Narugami and Master Loki - more of the latter since they were pampering the handsome, sweet boy.

"Loki-sama, we've missed you!"

"You should visit more often!"

"We've kept your room the same from your last visit!"

Narugami brushed it aside as nothing, even though he was envious of the attention. His bokken, over his shoulder, carried his backpack of minimal belongings, being a wanderer at heart. All the greetings and formalities was such a bother, but it was true Loki hadn't visited in a decade. The boy's bad relations with the old man, Odin, affected the rest of the relatives and their supporters, but their allegiance never faltered - whether out of respect or fear, it was very clear of Odin's influence.

Yamino was in the middle of taking care of everyone's - except Narugami's - luggage, but the servants were busy prying them out of his hands, because he was now a guest himself, which he would never get used to. He had been Loki's caretaker since he could remember.

"Wow, Loki-kun," Mayura began, her eyes wide and fascinated at the royal treatment Loki was receiving, "you're like a prince here!"

After fussing over the ever popular Loki, the female servants finally took notice of the young woman by his side and started to squeal and huddle around her. "Oh! Loki-sama's wife!" they exclaimed, startling the poor girl.

"She's so cute!"

"Loki-sama is blessed!"

"Yo-you've mistaken," she tried to explain while they dragged her away from her companions, "I'm not Loki-kun's wife yet!"

She looked over her shoulder towards her friends and definitely at Loki, for any assistance in stopping the fanatic household in taking her to who knows where.

"We must fix you up! A more suitable attire while you're here!"

Loki couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at her last words, that she probably didn't realize, before she disappeared down the hallway. After the little torture he went through, she should get a taste of it too and get used to being pampered, because this was going to be the life style she needed to adapt to. It shouldn't be too long before Mayura rejoined them either, because he hoped they could get a quick dinner before taking a walk with her around the estate, which was quite vast and would give them privacy.

He had to admit, the women tend to get carried away when a makeover was involved, and he just hoped that they wouldn't get too nosy when he planned to spend time alone with her.

After a servant had taken Narugami's things way, excluding the bokken, Loki followed him out to the central garden, leaving Yamino to his own devices, which was pretty much returning to his butler mode, seeking something to do in the kitchen. On the way down the corridor, Loki could already smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen. They had arrived just in time for dinner preparations, and he was starving, probably not as much as Narugami, whose appetite could rival a giant's.

The Narugamis were a very traditional family, but quite lively and energetic, and it showed even within the servants. He had met with the head of the clan, Narugami's father, only twice, and the man was strict and adhered to the family laws to the letter - quite very different from his only son.

"Your family won't be coming this year?" Loki asked the brunette.

"Nah, dad's pretty busy right now. He's settling some disputes between the branch families." He casually shrugged his shoulders, "It's a waste of time. They're always fighting, so I don't know why he even bothers."

Loki looked at him slyly, "This is coming from the next head of the clan?"

"Pfft, I'll just beat them and make them shut up."

"Rule with force? Nice, very nice." His tone was soaked with sarcasm that the sword-wielding boy did not appreciate.

"Look, dad's got his way. You got yours, and I have mine."

They were now on the veranda, overlooking the garden of the mansion. There was a small _koi_ pond attached to it, which Narugami immediately targeted, leaning over to the side to catch a glimpse of the colorful carp swimming about. It brought back some of his childhood memories where he had been a troublemaker, trying to catch them with his bare hands, but they were slippery, little things.

"Hmm, maybe I should add a _koi_ pond at the house," Loki pondered. It would spruce up the yard a bit and was a great meditation spot, meaning less complaints from Yamino about being cooped up in the study.

A young female servant approach the two and bowed deeply, announcing, "Loki-sama, Tohru-sama. Dinner will be served in an hour. We have prepared everything for you, including your evening wear."

They both thanked her, and before leaving to clean up, Loki had paused wanting to inquire about Mayura and then decided not to since he would see her soon at dinner, though he was a bit impatient. He didn't like being without her for too long and wondered how he ever managed that whenever she was at school. It just didn't feel right, like a part of him was missing, making him incomplete.

* * *

Dinner was announced by the sound of a bell echoing throughout the compound, and the guests gathered into the large dining room that opened up to a garden, adjacent to the veranda Loki had been at earlier. Narugami entering first, followed by Loki and Yamino, and all three stopped, gawking at the occupant already seated, and then much glaring ensued because it was Kazumi who looked bored waiting for the others to arrive.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Loki stomped in and demanded.

"Don't act all high and mighty," the boy sneered, "I'm allowed here as much as you are."

Yamino placed a calming hand on his young master's shoulder, and the latter nodded to the silent implication if a conflict erupted between them and went to sit down on the other side of the table. Narugami sat at the head spot since it was his place after all, smiling in Kazumi's direction, "Nice of you to join us, Higashiyama."

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, perching his chin in his palm, "I had nothing better to do anyway.

The room was quickly filled with silent tension, making the warm summer weather a bit unbearable, not even the simple _yukata_ each person wore helped. Certain ones were unique to the wearer, such as Kazumi's white fabric with several birds in flight pattern strewn across the material. On the other hand, Loki's _yukata_ was of a deep crimson color with embroidered geometric patterns that made them appear like dancing flames.

The two boys' eyes met from across the table at opposite sides, and a fearsome electrical current could be felt in the room. Narugami became nervous, waving a hand between them, "Hey hey now, we're on vacation here, so could you at least make a truce. I'd like to keep my place in one piece."

Technically the Narugami family took no sides between Odin's grandsons, but he had always preferred Loki over Kazumi, having grown up together with the former and Loki was the honest type of person to ally himself with. Plus, it was much more fun messing with Loki and Mayura.

Yamino quietly sat in his spot on Loki's side farther down, leaving the seat in between them empty for their last guest, who should be gracing them any second now, to relieve the atmosphere from hostility, and he hoped really soon. If any violence should happen to break out, he was fully prepared to execute his defense plan: subdue the target with a tackle and/or karate chop, even if it was the just as important Higashiyama Kazumi.

As if on cue, the screen doors slid open again, and a tiny visible breath of relief came out of Yamino's mouth. He had been holding his breath the whole time, not that anyone bothered to notice since all eyes were on the lovely Mayura in her soft cream-colored yukata, decorated with waves of blue and purple flowers appearing to be hydrangeas. Her pink hair was twirled into a loose bun, held together by butterfly hairclips.

Narugami whistled smoothly, which earned a quick glare from Loki who then returned to ogling Mayura. She blushed deep a red at the intensity of Loki's stare, like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey, but to move things along, her maid attendant escorted her carefully to her seat next to him. After much fuss with her yukata and makeover, more extravagant than she had ever worn before, she was glad to make it to dinner in one piece.

Now that everyone was finally present, the dishes began to arrive. The meal managed to remain civil with small talks here and there, most had excluded Kazumi, but Mayura, being a sweetheart, tried to involve him too, voicing that she was glad he could join them for vacation, and asked him what his plans were.

He just shrugged in reply, "I don't have any plans, but if Mayu-nee-chan would like, we can take a walk, and I can show you around the area!" When he saw the chopsticks in Loki's hand snap in half, he knew he had just hit the right nerve, and he wasn't bothered at all by the glare either, grinning proudly to himself.

"Oh, that would be so nice!"

"Mayura," Loki called for her attention just as he was handed a new pair of chopsticks from a servant, being ultra, scary polite, "why are you troubling Kazumi-kun with such a small thing."

She pouted, because it sounded like he was scolding her like she was a needy child, "But Kazumi-kun! He-"

He continued nonchalantly, "Kazumi-kun doesn't want you to worry, but... he has poor health."

Kazumi, Narugami and Yamino stopped chewing, where the former turned his one eye to Loki to glare daggers at him.

"He comes here for a private treatment for his health. The air and environment in Hakone is compatible for many ill patients. It's a natural healing source for someone as weak as him," he couldn't but emphasized the last few words with a smirk before picking at the grilled fish. Narugami and Yamino resumed eating, all the while trying not to laugh at the embarrassment that Kazumi was thrown in, being called weak.

Mayura, ashamed that she had no idea about the boy's condition, turned to Kazumi apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Kazumi-kun! I had no idea of your illness! I hope you're not suffering! But don't worry, your friends are here, and we'll help make it comfortable for you!"

Kazumi was about to interject something, but Loki, placing his bowl of soup down after a sip, spoke again. "Mayura, it would be best to let Kazumi-kun rest, undisturbed. His recovery will require silence and solitude."

Yamino added," I'm sure Higashiyama-san wouldn't want to take your precious time away from your vacation, Mayura-sama, just to take care of him."

"Right," Narugami grinned, "the Narugami servants are the best when it's about catering to one's needs!"

She nodded, understanding what everyone had said, but she could help feel dejected, with the thought that Kazumi wouldn't be able to do anything with them. Seeing the pity in her eyes, Kazumi felt disgusted and wanted to just stab everyone and leave, but he was outnumbered, so he settled for a sigh, "It's fine, nee-chan. We can have fun another time."

He spared Loki one more glare before returning to his meal, and the tension in the room never subsided.

* * *

**Notes:** I've edit the story, so everything is up to date before I finished this chapter. It's been a while, so I would suggest to reread it from the beginning, because I've changed, added, and clarified a few things that I thought I hadn't explained clearly.

Chapter five, _Sweet Vengeance_, has been split into two chapters with _Bloody Moonlight_ following it. It was long so I decided it was best to divide it. So, this particular chapter, _A Prelude of Tomorrow_, of course, isn't "finished" either because it was going to be long, and the dinner scene was a good stopping point. Anyway~ please stay tune for the next part, at least a week!

Thank you for your patience, understand, and support over the years! -kuro.


End file.
